The Chronicles of Jane Potter Book 1
by Ryan Griffinheart
Summary: Harry never was an only child, for he has a twin sister that he never knew about, until now. Come join us on a journey that takes you through the years of Harry and Jane's years at Hogwarts. For the most part, it is AU. Chapter 25 is up!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night when the Potters, Lily and James, were murdered by the darkest wizard who everyone feared the most. Everyone knew his name, but never speaks of it, for it frightens all. So instead they call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For that night he came to the Potter's house. Lily was taking her baby son upstairs to bed while James was downstairs in the basement with another baby. It was a baby girl in fact. James was trying to find something he needed in the basement and he had brought along his baby girl with him. Both of the babies were twins even though one was a boy and the other one was a girl. Lily and James had both named the boy Harry, but they didn't know what to name the girl because she came a few minutes after Harry.

"How about we name the girl Sarah? What about that James?" asked Lily.

"Hmm. I don't think so. How about we name her Ryan?" he joked.

"No. We are not going to name her Ryan. Besides, Ryan is a boy's name," protested Lily. James laughed.

"Okay, but Ryan can be a girl's name," said James. Lily just looked at James with stern look.

"What?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"What about if we name her Jane?" asked Lily.

"Hmm. That name does sound nice," he answered.

"So? Should we name her Jane?" Lily asked again.

"Let's name her Jane," he finally agreed.

So then it was decided to name the baby girl Jane. Lily and James Potter couldn't ask for more because they were happy with their new baby twins. But, terror struck the night. One week after the twins was born. James was in the basement of his house trying to find something Lily wanted. He had one of the babies with him, which was the baby girl, Jane. Lily had Harry with her. Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling, terrifying scream that came from upstairs. The scream was very loud that you could hear it from a couple blocks away. James immediately stopped what he was doing and ran up the steps from the basement and up the stairs to go find his wife because he knew from that scream that it was hers. But, what he didn't know was that he had just left Jane all by herself in the basement!

"Lily! Lily!" James shouted trying to get her to answer. "LILY!" There was no reply. James now was frightened that something had happened to her. Boy was he right. He ran into the babies' room to find his wife, Lily, on the ground, motionless. He looked for Harry, but didn't see him until he heard the spell that had frightened him for a long time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James instantly put his hands over his body to make sure that he wasn't the one being killed, but he wasn't. Suddenly, he knew whom this person was trying to kill. He was trying to kill Harry! James fled to the window and saw a dark black figure standing in front of a fence and before the dark black figure was Harry. He was just lying in a blanket in front of the figure. James ran down the stairs and outside. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket, but before he could conjure up a spell, the dark figure pointed his wand at James and a green light shown brightly in James's eyes. Instantly, James fell to the ground dead, his wand still in his hands. The dark figure now turned his attention toward the baby boy lying in the blanket on the grass. It raised its wand and a bright green light shown in front of the boy. Then disappeared quickly just like that. But, the baby boy was still alive. The dark cloaked figure looked down at the baby boy, then fled into the air and disappeared into the night sky. All was silent. No one made a single sound for the night air would surely devourer the sound and all. Then out of nowhere came a grumbling sound. It sounded like a huge big bike was near. Just like the dark cloaked figured fled, a big giant motorbike came out of the sky and hit the ground. It skidded to a halt in front of Harry who was asleep at this point. He picked up Harry very carefully, not to wake him up. He put Harry in his baby sling that was already on him. He carefully got onto his bike and left into the cold night air. Meanwhile, while the man was getting Harry, he didn't realize that there was a baby crying her heart out in the basement of the Potters. Jane was still in the basement crying and crying. She didn't know what had just happened. The basement was all quite except for the crying of Jane. She was in a baby carrier so that she wouldn't get out. Soon minutes passed and Jane was still crying. As hours and hours went by, Jane's crying decreased and decreased. Soon there was no crying at all. It was just silence.

At about 9:00 in the morning the next day, Jane was sleeping when there was a big bang. The sound echoed throughout the entire house. Then there were footsteps walking around above where Jane sat still as a statue. The footsteps came closer and closer to the door to the basement. Suddenly, Jane could hear the footsteps coming down the steps and then there standing by the steps to the basement door was a woman. She was about 40 years old. She had long red hair. She had freckles and her face was a face of sorrow and worry. The woman had on long dark blue jeans and a jacket to keep her warm. When the woman saw Jane she gasped.

"Oh my! What has happened to your parents?" she said with a sad voice. "And what has happened to you my dear?" Did your parents forget about you? Well, let's go find them. I think your mother might be upstairs. I found your father dead outside. Hopefully your mother is alive with your brother." She picked up Jane and they both walked upstairs to find Lily's body that lay limp. It lay motionless on the ground. The woman gasped and put Jane in the crib that was nearby. The woman knelt down next to Lily and then without knowing it, tears started to run down the woman's cheeks. Jane at hearing the woman crying decided on it being okay to cry, started crying herself. The woman looked up to see Jane's arms and legs waving in the air.

"Are you crying too?" she asked as she got up from here knees. She picked up Jane and tried to calm her down.

"How about we go to my house and you can go to sleep? How does that sound?" The woman walked out of the house and walked down the block to her house. This is where everything started. This is the house where Jane Potter grew up and lived with her neighbor, Mrs. Walton. Finally, the day came. That one specific day that will change her entire life and future forever. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Time to get up, Jane! It is time for breakfast and you don't want to miss that." shouted Mrs. Walton.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," answered Jane with a smile. Jane got out of bed, grabbed some dark blue jeans, a blue and green long-sleeved shirt. She threw them on quickly. Then quickly brushed her think, dark red hair and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Walton," said Jane as she sat down to have some of her favorite pancakes.

"How many times to I have to tell you. Call me Sarah. That is my first name and I would rather you call me by that than Mrs. Walton."

"Oh right, forgot. Sorry Sarah. From now on I will call you Sarah."

"You better remember that," said Sarah. Jane just looked at Sarah for a second and then started to eat the pancakes on her plate. For as long as Jane could remember, she had been living with Sarah Walton for a long time. Sarah had taken care of Jane since her parents died. Sarah doesn't know what happened to her parents, but all she knows is that an evil wizard killed them. She doesn't know who, so when Jane was old enough to know what happened to her parents, Sarah had told her that they died in a car crash and that Jane was in the house being babysat by Sarah. Jane didn't really miss her parents because she couldn't remember what they looked like, plus she liked living with Sarah. They had so much fun together. They would go see movies together and they would take long walks. When they would go on the walks, Jane would ask what her parents looked like. Sarah had always told her that she looked like her mother with the thick, dark red hair that always fell to her shoulders. Jane's personality was even a little like her mother's. She always was a kind-hearted kind of gal and she was talented. On the other hand, Jane's father was a mischievous student, but only when he was young. He was also clever and very talented. He had untidy black hair that stuck up in the back along with hazel-brown eyes, which is what Jane's eye color is. Sarah says that she is a combination of her father and mother because she has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Also, she wore glasses like her father. Jane's glasses were purple with rectangle lenses. There was no frame on the bottom, only on the sides and top. But, the more Sarah told Jane about her parents the more she missed them. Jane never told Sarah to stop talking about her parents because she wanted to know what they were like and because she was curious. Even though Jane was 12 years old and legible to go to school, Sarah didn't force Jane to go. Sarah knew that it would be hard for her to go to school and that sometime soon, Jane would be off to a wizard school that she didn't tell Jane about. It was actually that specific day that Jane got a letter from the wizard school. It was about 1:00 in the afternoon and Jane was reading a book that she liked. It was called Prince Caspian. The book is part of the Chronicles of Narnia. Prince Caspian is the 4th book in the chronicles. Jane was about the finish the book when,

"Jane, I want you down here right now," ordered Sarah.

"Wait just a minute, Sarah. I will be there in a moment," replied Jane.

"No, I want you down here now," Sarah said again.

"Oh right, oh right," answered Jane putting down her book and walking down the stairs. "I was almost finished with the book I was reading . . ." Jane stopped. She saw that Sarah had a letter in her hand and that there was a worried expression on her face._ "This can't be good news,"_ thought Jane.

"So, um, who is that letter to?" Jane asked warily.

"It's to you, Jane," answered Sarah. Jane carefully took the letter from Sarah's hands and looked at it. The letter was addresses to Miss Jane Potter and it had Sarah Wilton's address on it. But, it never had a return address, which was odd because all letters had return addresses. What was also odd was that, Jane never gets any letters from anybody. Jane turned over the letter to reveal a golden seal that sealed the envelope. She looked closely at the seal, but couldn't make out what the seal says. It looked like it had a letter on it like from the alphabet, but Jane didn't know. She opened up the letter and inside was a piece of parchment that had a letter written on it. It read,

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Jane looked up at Sarah. Sarah's expression stilled stayed the same. Jane stared down at the letter she was holding then looked back at Sarah.

"This must be some kind of joke," began Jane. "I mean. There is no such thing as magic. Am I right Sarah?" Sarah just looked at Jane and then motioned for her to sit down at the kitchen table. They both sat down at the table. Sarah was about to answer Jane when . . .

"Sarah, is this a joke?" asked Jane.

"No, it's not a joke," she replied.

"So, this is for real," said Jane. Sarah nodded her head. Jane couldn't believe it. That magic really did exist. Then something pooped in her head like an arrow hitting a target at full speed.

"Did my parents have something to do with this wizard school?" Sarah looked at Jane and slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Jane.

"I did it for your own safety," answered Sarah.

"My own safety?" questioned Jane again. "Since when is my safety so important?"

"Since your parents died," Sarah said warily. All was silent. There was no sound at all for a few minutes. Jane looked at Sarah and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. Jane broke the silence by asking,

"What exactly happened to my parents, Sarah?" At first Sarah didn't answer her question, but when Sarah meet Jane's eyes, something told her that now is the right time to tell her. Sarah got up and got some tissues. After blowing her nose, Sarah answered,

"It was a dark and stormy night when I found you. You were in a baby carrier alone in the basement of the house. I was at my house a couple blocks away from your house when I heard a terrible scream coming from what sounded like your house. At that point in time, I didn't know that it was your house. All I knew was that it had come from the direction of your house. So, I got my coat on and my shoes and walked over. By the time I got there whatever had happened had ended."

"But, how did you know that it was my house?" asked Jane.

"I knew it was your house because I saw your father." Sarah paused. She didn't know if she should say when Jane put her hands on Sarah's hands.

"Go ahead. Keep going," assured Jane. Sarah had to let out a little smile and she did.

"Your father was on the ground. Dead," continued Sarah. "I didn't know what to do. I went down next to him and made sure he was dead and he was. But, what was strange was that there was no blood on him. So then I knew that it had to be magic that killed him. I quickly went inside the house and once I got inside I heard crying. I followed the crying down in the basement and I found you sitting all alone in your baby carrier crying. I picked you up and we both went up stairs to find your mother, but we both found her lying down on the ground dead. I had put you in the baby crib where you started crying after I did. It was like you read my mind or knew what was happening. After that, I took you to my house where I cared for you and took care of you till you grew up and had to leave to go to the wizard school. But, as the years pasted, I decided not to tell you about what happened to your parents because one day, I found out who had killed your parents. This was when you were still a baby. I don't remember who I heard it from, but this wizard that killed your parents is a dark wizard. In the wizarding world, everyone fears him and even his name."

"What is his name?" questioned Jane.

"I don't know his name. All I know is that everyone fears him and his name."

"Also, what is the wizarding world?" asked Jane.

"The wizarding world is where all of the wizards are and magic happens. That is the best I can describe it," answered Sarah.

"Then what is this world?" asked Jane.

"This world is called the Muggle world."

"What does the word muggle mean?" Jane asked again.

"It man non-magic folks."

"Non-magic folks?" Jane repeated.

"Yes, non-magic folks. It basically means people who aren't wizards or witches," Sarah answered.

"Oh, okay. I get it. So, what did my parents have to do with this wizard school?"

"Well, a long time ago, when they were your age, they had gone to the wizard school."

"So, it runs in the family?"

"I guess so," said Sarah.

"Bu then, how do you know that my parents are wizards and that they had gone to the school?" questioned Jane.

"You parents and I were really good friends. They told me everything about Hogwarts, which is the school that you will be going to. Lily, your mother, said that she had fun at the school that when her final year at the school came, she said she never wanted it to end."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Jane looked at the letter again. "So, am I got to this wizard school or not?"

"If you want to. I think it would be fun plus, it runs in the family," answered Sarah. Jane took out the list of items that she needed to bring to Hogwarts. The list read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

-Three sets of plain work robes (black)

-One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear

-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

-One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

8. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Jane looked at Sarah.

"That's a lot of books that I have to get," Jane squeaked.

"It doesn't look like much."

"But, where on earth am I going to get all of these books!" Jane squeaked again. "I mean I have no idea where to get them. None of the book stores that I have gone to have them and where am I going to get the letter to say that I am going to this school because we don't have an owl to give them the reply that I am even going to this school," Jane finished.

"Jane, take a deep breath," Sarah said calmly. "Now, we will get through all of this. First things first, what date is it."

"It is the 1st of August," answered Jane. Then she gasped. "It's the first of August! We missed the deadline! Oh no!"

"Jane calm down. I am sure that it is fine if we mail the letter to them a little late. They will understand."

"What if they don't understand, Sarah?" asked Jane.

"I am sure they will," assured Sarah. "Okay, now I want you to go pack your things," Sarah ordered.

"Why do you want me to go pack my things. Don't we have to go my supplies first," questioned Jane.

"Yes, we have to get your supplies first, but that is all they way in London."

"London!"

"Yes, London. So that means we are going to fly there. So when we get there, we will go to the hotel and put our bags there. Then we will go shop for your supplies. Finally, I will help you repack for your trip to Hogwarts and soon you will be on the train to the school," Sarah concluded.

"Sounds like a plan," commented Jane.

"Thanks. Now go. We must make hast." Jane run upstairs to her room and she flung herself onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She was very excited that she just couldn't wait. Jane knew that this was going to be very exciting and that this was going to be the best couple of days in her whole entire life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, where are we going to get my supplies for school, Sarah?" asked Jane.

"You will see," answered Sarah.

"But, at least you can give me a hint or a clue," Jane told Sarah.

"Hmm. Let me think about that," Sarah said.

Jane and Sarah were now in London walking to the location where they will buy the supplies for Jane so that she can go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After they had gone to the hotel to put their bags down in their room, Sarah had given the hotel manager a letter and told him to mail it. The letter would go to the school so that they knew that Jane would be attending the school. In the letter, Sarah had apologized to the headmaster for mailing the letter so late since they had just got the letter the day after the letter was suppose to be due. When they had gotten to London, Jane was still amazed and she is amazed. Jane looked all around her trying to sink everything in. There were tons of people walking, driving, and riding big double-decker buses. She had begged Sarah for them to ride on one, but Sarah had declined because they needed to make haste if they were to get her supplies and have her take the train to school tomorrow.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jane.

"Nope, but we are close," Sarah answered.

"Do you got any clues or hints that you have come up with?"

"Nope, I haven't thought of any."

"Grrrr," growled Jane. "When will we be there?" After a few more minutes Sarah heard Jane ask again,

"Are we there yet?"

"I told you a few minutes ago, we are almost there."

"But, it feels like we have been walking for ages and my feet are tired and I am starting to get . . ."

"We are here," announced Sarah.

"We are?"

"Yes, we are there," Sarah, said holding the door open. Jane walked through the door, but when she got inside, her expression changed to annoyance.

"This is not a shop or shops," Jane hissed.

"I know," whispered Sarah into Jane's ear.

"Then where are the shops? I mean this is a pub," Jane said annoyed again. And Jane was right. What Sarah and Jane had just walked into was a pub that is full of people talking, drinking, and laughing. Jane tried to look around and tried to see the faces of some of the people, but it was dark inside. There wasn't much light coming from the lights on the ceiling.

"Keeping on walking Jane, you don't want to block the door," Sarah whispered. Jane moved out of the way and Sarah just walked past her and started to walk away from her. Jane was about to shout for Sarah to wait for her when Sarah, turned around and motioned for her to follow. Jane followed her nervously. She could hear her heart start to pound as some of the people looked up from what they were doing and stare at her.

"Just ignore them. They are just curious to see who came in," Sarah assured Jane. When they got to the back of the pub, Sarah opened the door and soon they were outside again, but the only difference was that they were at a dead end.

"Oh, just great," Jane groaned. "We are at a dead end. Now what are we suppose to do." Sarah who wasn't listening at all to Jane's complains had walked up to the brick wall and had pulled out what looked like a stick, but it was fancier and nicer. Suddenly, Jane realized that stick that Sarah was holding was a wand. Jane walked up to Sarah and asked, "Is that a wand that you have?"

"Yes, it is a wand."

"Whose wand did it used to be? Yours?"

"Oh, no, no." Sara laughed. "It wasn't mine. It was actually your mother's."

"My mother's wand?" Jane said surprised.

"Yes it was."

"Okay, but then why do you have it," questioned Jane.

"I have it because I need to use it to get into Diagon Alley."

"Diagon what?"

"Diagon Alley," repeated Sarah and with that, she had started tapping around a brick in the wall that was pushed in a little. Jane looked at what Sarah was doing. Suddenly, after Sarah was done, the bricks started moving! Jane took one step back as the bricks that made they wall up, moved and made an opening in the wall! Then the bricks stopped and what lay beyond the wall, was even more amazing that it made Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Welcome, Jane, to Diagon Alley!" There in front of Jane was a crowd of people walking, talking, buying, and selling items. The streets were crowded as Jane has never seen in her whole entire life. Jane watched as Sara started walking toward the massive crowd and then motioned for her to follow. Jane followed, but couldn't stop smiling for this was an amazing place. Jane's head was spinning every which way trying so hard to absorb everything she sees. One of the first tings she sees is what looks like a cauldrons shop with lots of cauldrons to choose from. As she keeps on walking she sees a pet shop, a robe shop, an ice cream parlor, and tons more! One shop in particular grabs her attention really quickly and that shop is the Quidditch shop. Jane stops in front of the glass case where a couple other kids are talking about the Nimbus 2000. Jane walked a little bit closing and overheard one of the kids say, "I heard that the Nimbus 2000 is the fastest broomstick in the world."

"_Wow_," thought Jane. She looked in the display case and there it was, the Nimbus 2000. It looked like an ordinary broomstick, but it was slicker and the broom part of the broomstick was slick, with none of the broom hairs sticking out randomly like a regular broom would. The broomstick was light brown and at the very front of the broom, the word Nimbus 2000 was written in gold lettering. Jane imagined herself on the broom going 65 or even 70 mph. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder and found herself face to face with Sarah.

"We must get going."

"I know," said Jane with a sigh. They started to walk away from the Nimbus 2000 and towards a big large building.

"Where are we going?" asked Jane.

"We are going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"What wizarding bank?"

"Gringotts."

"Okay, is that where we are going to get money to buy my supplies?"

"You are a quick thinker you know that," commented Sarah.

"Thanks," said Jane with another sigh.

"Why are you sighing so much," asked Sarah.

"Oh its nothing."

"Oh, but it is something," Sarah pointed out.

"Oh alright, it's just that, I want that broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. It looks so awesome to ride. Plus, I heard some kid say that it is the fastest broomstick in the world," Jane confessed.

"Ah, the Nimbus 2000. That is a great broomstick. Your father would have wanted it."

"My father?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, your father."

"Why would my father want a broomstick like that?' Jane questioned again

"Well, it is sort of complicated to explain, but he was the youngest seeker in the world to play Quidditch."

"Okay, now I am confused. What is a seeker?"

"Maybe I will tell you later. How does that sound?" Sarah told Jane as she walked through the doors to Gringotts Bank. Once Jane got inside the bank, her mouth dropped open again. The ceiling was so high a giant could touch it. The lights on the ceiling were so bright that Jane had to look down, but then she saw the goblins.

"Sarah, why are their goblins working here?"

"Well, it is sort of complicated to explain, maybe another time, perhaps," answered Sarah.

While Jane was marveling the bank, Sarah had given the volt key to the head goblin and soon was on their way to the volt. Once the volt was opened, Jane gasped. Her eyes couldn't stop moving around, for there in front of her, were tons and tons of gold! There was gold every which way that Jane couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Is all of that for me?" she asked eagerly.

"Basically," answered Sarah. "But, it's not all for you to keep."

"Why is it not all for me," questioned Jane.

"You will find out in the future. But for now, let's grab some and go buy your supplies," Sarah said happily.

Soon they were out of the bank and buying Jane's supplies. They had bought some robes for everyday wear, a hat, some shoes, and all of the other items that Jane needed for her uniform. Then they had to get all 8 of the books that Jane needed. Finally, all Jane needed to get was a wand and a pet if she desired.

"Jane there is Ollivander's Wand Shop. How about you get yourself a wand, okay?"

"Okay, but then where are you going?" asked Jane.

"I will just walk around. Meet you back here." Soon Sarah was off and Jane was alone. She opened the door to Ollivander's Wand Shop. No one was there, not a single student or body. All was quite except for all of the people talking and rushing outside. Jane sets down her merchandise down by the door, hoping no one will come in a steal it.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Jane quietly asks. Suddenly, there is a noise like something is being dropped then a voice,

"Oh darn. Dropped it again."

"Excuse me? Is anybody back there?" Jane asked trying to look for the person who owned that voice.

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting. I just dropped something and I have done it so many times today," said the voice.

"Um, its okay, but would you mind showing yourself." Jane calmly said.

"Oh, sorry," the voice said. Then a man appeared out of nowhere. He had thick white hair that stuck up everywhere. His face has some wrinkles on it, but not much and he carried a worried face with him.

"Ah, I wondered when I might be seeing you, Ms. Potter."

"Wait, you knew I was going to be here?" Jane asked.

"Yes, if you put it that way, then I did know I would be meeting you," he said quite calmly.

"How did you know you would be meeting me soon?"

"Let's just say, I know your parents and your brother," he said with a smile.

"Hold on. Did just hear you say, brother?" Jane questioned, now a little bit more curious.

"Yes, you heard me correct. Now, let's choose a wand for you. I mean you did come looking for a wand, didn't you." Now it was this time for him to question Jane.

"Yes, I did come looking for a wand, but first, what is your name sir?"

"Oh, dear me. This happens to me all the time. Sorry, my name is Ollivander. You can just call me that and if you were wondering, I am the owner of this shop."

"I know that you are the owner, sir," Jane said.

"Like I said, call me Ollivander. I only let people call me that name when I know their parents personally. Oh, and might I have the pleasure of knowing your name," he said with a smile as he picked out a small thin cardboard box and setting it on the countertop.

"Oh, yes. My name is Jane Potter. But, you already know my last name."

"That's a nice name. I think your parents choose a really nice name for such a nice, kind gal like you," commented Ollivander.

"Why thanks, Ollivander." Ollivander opened the top to the box to reveal a wand. It was very beautiful. It was light brown with what looked like green leaves and vines connecting together. Jane looked up at Ollivander and he nodded his head. Jane carefully picked up the wand. Suddenly, everything felt different. There was a draft of air that made Jane's bangs go up in the air. All of the lights in the room started to blink constantly. Then it stopped, just like that.

"Yikes," said Ollivander.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Jane asked, as she was about to put the wand back when Ollivander grabbed the wand from her hands and put it into the box.

"What are you doing? Is there something wrong with the wand?" Jane asked.

"No, nothing is wrong with the wand. It's just that I knew what wand to pick out for you because..."

"Because why?" Jane persevered.

"It's nothing. The wand will cost you 10 galleons." Jane pulled out of her pocket the money for the wand. Ollivander put the wand into a bag and gave Jane the bag.

"Have a great rest of your day," he said with a smile and then left. Jane watched as he left. There was a knock on the window and as Jane turned around she gasped. There in the window was Sarah holding a cage with a snowy white owl!

"He's for you, Jane," Sarah said through the window.

That night Jane was so excited for tomorrow. She had just gotten her pajamas on and was going to sit down to read the 5th book in the Chronicles of Narnia when Sarah asked,

"So, I can tell you are excited."

"Yes, I am totally excited. I just can't wait!" Jane shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You don't want to wake up the people next door," Sarah quietly said.

"Oh, sorry," Jane whispered. They both looked at each other for a minute or two until Sarah said, "We should get some rest. The train that you will be riding on leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, so we can't miss it.

"Okay." Jane got into her bed along with Sarah and soon they had both fallen asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring them.

**AN: Please review and once again I don't own Harry Potter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, the author does. **

Chapter 3

"Jane, it is time to wake up," Sarah called out to her as she was getting out of the bathroom. "You don't want to be late getting to the train. Remember it leaves at exactly 11 o'clock." Jane opened her eyes immediately and nearly shot out of the bed before bumping into Sarah.

"Oh, hey, watch where you are going, Jane."

"Oh, sorry Sarah," apologized Jane. "Its just that, I don't want to be late or even worse. Miss the train." Jane headed into the bathroom where she took a shower and changed her clothes. When she got out, Sarah was waiting for her by the door to the hallway.

"How long were you waiting for me?" asked Jane.

"Not that long."

"Oh okay." Jane grabbed her bag, but then Sarah stopped her in front of the door.

"We need to get going or else we will miss the train," commented Jane. She tried to get passed Sarah, but Sarah for some reason wouldn't allow her to pass.

"Shouldn't we get going Sarah?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, we should, but we can wait," Sarah answered.

"What do you mean wait?"

"What I mean is that it is 7:30 and we still need to get breakfast," answered Sarah. "So put your bag down and let's get breakfast." Jane looked confused, but then went to the bedside table and looked at the clock. It read 7:35. Jane turned around and stared at Sarah. Jane let go of her bag with a big THUD. Jane's expression changed immediately to anger and annoyance.

"You tricked me," she said with anger in her voice.

"I did not trick you. I just merely stated that it is time for you to get out of bed so that we have enough time to get breakfast and get you packed before you leave to go to the train. Plus, I didn't want you to miss the train. I never tricked you or anything." Jane looked at Sarah straight in the eyes and then knew that she was telling the truth. Jane picked up her bag, put it near the wall, and walked out the door that Sarah was holding open.

After breakfast, Sarah and Jane had gone back to their room so that Jane could pack her bag for the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jane had taken out her clothes that they had packed when they first came here and then Sarah would put her uniforms for school in her bag. All of the packing took them about half an hour. By the time, they had finished packing it was 9:45. Sarah and Jane both left their hotel room and got a taxi to King's Cross Station. It was going to take about half an hour to get there. On the way there, Sarah had given Jane her ticket for the train.

"Sarah, there is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾ or is there?"

"You will see," was all Sarah had said in the car on the way there.

Soon they were at the station. Jane had grabbed a cart that she had put all of her bags and items in counting her owl. She had decided to name her snowy white owl, Snowball.

"So, Sarah, where is Platform 9 ¾ or is there such thing as one?" asked Jane as they were walking towards Platform 9 and 10.

"You will see," she answered again.

"But, Sarah. I want to know. So far I haven't seen one," protested Jane.

"You will see," Sarah answered again. They both kept on walking and soon enough they had stopped next to one of the walls to rest, or that is what it seemed like they were doing.

"Okay. We are here," Sarah announced.

"We are?" asked Jane.

"Yes, we are," assured Sarah. Jane looked around and at the signs above them. The signs read, Platform 9 and then the other sign a couple feet way read Platform 10.

"Sarah, we are not there. We are at Platforms 9 and 10," Jane said annoyed.

"No, but we are there. All you have do to get to Platform 9 ¾ is to run straight into the wall right in front of us." Jane looked towards the direction Sarah's eyes were looking.

"Sarah," Jane cleared her throat. "Are you barking mad? There is no way that I am going to run straight into the wall! If I do then I might as well not go to Hogwarts," boasted Jane.

"Jane, that is the way to Platform 9 ¾ and I am not barking mad. Jane, you got to trust me. I would get a running start if I were you," Sarah said calmly. Jane looked at her, like she was barking mad, but then something told Jane that this was the right way to the Platform and that she would have to trust Sarah.

"I will be right behind you," Sarah said reassuring. Jane gulped and ran straight for the wall with her eyes closed. She felt a rush of wind and then the light suddenly, was darker. Jane was so scared that she couldn't open her eyes, but she decided to open one. When she did, she saw that she was in a completely different place. She opened the other eye and moved out of the shadows. There standing right in front of her eyes was the Hogwarts Express! It was mainly black and red. There were tons of kids boarding the train. It was a magnificent sight to see! There was a loud whistle as the train whistled its hello to all of the students boarding.

"It is quite a sight to behold, isn't it?" a voice asked behind Jane. She turned around to see Sarah.

"It is truly a sight to behold," agreed Jane.

"Well, then. Let's get you on board," said Sarah as she and Jane walked towards the rows and rows of cars. Finally, Jane was on the train and she had said goodbye to Sarah. The train blew its last whistle goodbye to all of the parents waving goodbye to their sons and daughters. There were some parents crying and some parents so happy that there were tears of happiness crawling down their cheeks. Jane waved goodbye out the window to Sarah as the train wheeled its way out of the station and out into the open clear blue skies. Jane started walking down the aisle trying to find a space that is open so she can sit and read by herself. There was a ton of commotion as the students talked about the up coming year and whether they will have a new teacher teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts. For some of the new students, they were wondering what house they were going to get sorted into. Jane finally found a berth that was totally empty, so she decided just to sit down next to the window on the left side and read her book that she had brought with her; The Chronicles of Narnia Book 5. As Jane read her book, tons of questions kept on popping up like what is going to happen to me when I get there? What do the other students mean by, which house will I be sorted into? "_All of these questions will be answered once I get there_," Jane thought to herself as she tried to keep on reading, so she tried to put them in the back of her head, but they kept on coming back. Jane put her book down and stared out the window. They were now in what seemed like the countryside. Jane sighed. "_How long will it take us to get there_?" Jane questioned. She tore eyes off of the scene that was going by so quick that it was making her dizzy. Jane sighed again, not knowing what to do, besides read, so instead she curled up next to the window and fell asleep. She listened to the loud sound of the train's wheels running on the tracks and the loud voices next to the berth talking about the up coming year. Soon she was sleeping.

There was a loud whistle as Jane woke up to find the train had stopped. She got up and opened the door to the car. All of the students were getting up and leaving. She grabbed her book and followed them. There were tons of students, but what Jane was surprised to find was that it was dark outside. It was only like a couple hours ago that it was light outside. She didn't know what to do until she heard a deep, voice say, "First years this way, please. The rest of you go this way." Jane couldn't really see the person who had said the command, so she just followed the group of people, who must be first years. Before Jane knew it, she was in a small rowboat with lanterns and other first years. Jane was in a boat with a young red-haired girl that looked like she was a year younger that her. The other student was a young boy that had short blonde hair. Jane was the one holding the lantern. None of the people where rowing the boat, so Jane thought it must be enchanted, which she was impressed with, but not as impressed when she saw the school. The school, at nighttime was creepy; at least, that is what Jane thought it was. There were lots of lights on at the castle and, "_That's the problem_," Jane thought. "_It looks more like a castle than an actual school_." Jane saw that there was one big tower that definitely stood out more that the other towers. Then there was a big room, with long windows, or at least that is what it looked like to Jane. Soon, they had reached the shore and were walking up the steps to the enormous school. Once inside, the lights blinded Jane's sight, but when she got inside all the way, she gasped. There was a grand staircase that led to the first floor and on either side of it were two more rooms. The one of the right of the staircase looked like it led downward and the one of the left looked like it also went downward. As Jane kept on walking, she noticed that there were two statues of knights in armor on both sides of the door she had just came in. The group of first years was heading towards two double doors on the left. The group stopped in front of the double doors for there was a woman standing there. She looked like she was about 78 or older, but if she is a witch; she might be even older than that. She had on an emerald green and black robe and a hat that matched her robe, but was cocked to one side. On her robe, there was a small brooch that was silver and topaz. The main part of it was round, but then it had something that was connected to it. It looked so beautiful. Jane stopped walking along with the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor. In a moment, you will be sorted into the four different houses, which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you will then go sit down at the table with your other classmates that are in the same house. I will be back in a moment," Professor McGonagall concluded as she went through the double doors without another word. Jane looked around her. Some of the students looked nervous, but then again, this is their first time here. Jane could hear her heart start to pound really hard. She didn't know what was behind those double doors, but then again, the woman, Professor McGonagall told them that they would be sorted into the four houses and then sit down with that house. "_I wonder which house I will be sorted into_?" Jane wondered. "_Would it be Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Or even Gryffindor? Definitely not Slytherin_." Suddenly, the doors open and Professor McGonagall steps out and announces, "We are ready for you." She opened the doors all the way and started to walk forward. When Jane saw the inside of the room, her mouth dropped open. The room, or what it seems like a great hall was huge! The ceiling was so up high, but what was fascinating was that the ceiling was enchanted to look like what it is outside, so it was dark. Then there was dozens and dozens of candles that were all lit up floating in the air. Four long tables were all filled up with lots of students all wearing uniforms. Jane and the group of first years had started walking down between two of the tables with all of the students staring at them with their eyes. Jane felt little overwhelmed with all of these people looking at her. She tried not to look at them, but she just couldn't help but look. They all looked older than she was. She tried to look at the tables and decipher which house was at which table, but there were no signs or anything to tell her which table was which. Up ahead there was a big long table just like the other four tables, but this table was different. At this table sat all of the teachers and in the very middle of the table, sat the headmaster in his big chair. "_He looks like he is over 100 years old_," thought Jane. "_Is he even allowed to run this school_?" Professor McGonagall told them to stop right in front of the steps that led up to the big table, or the high table. By now, Jane could clearly hear her heart beating at a rapid rate. She thought she would faint, but she tried not to think about that.

"Now, I will call you off by name to come up here and sit down on this stool. I will put this sorting hat on your head, and then it will say which house you will be in. Lastly, you go sit down with your house," she finished. Now the professor had on square spectacles. She pulled out a piece of parchment that must have all of their names in it. Jane gulped hard. She didn't want to be first. She hated being first.

"Jacqueline Smith," was the first name that Professor McGonagall called. The young gal went up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and to Jane's astonishment the hat began to move. It also sounded like it was talking, but she couldn't hear any of it. Finally, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" Jacqueline got off and went to the table that must be the house of Ravenclaw.

"James Geldal," Professor McGonagall called out. The boy came up to the stool and sat down. Jane recognized him as the young blonde boy that was in the rowboat with her. The hat was placed on his head and again there was chatting coming from the hat. Finally, the hat called out," HUFFLEPUFF!"

James got off the stool and walked to the table for Hufflepuff and sat down.

"Ginny Weasley," was the third name the professor called out. The young gal, who Jane recognized to be the girl who was with her also in the rowboat, walked up to the stool, and the process was repeated over again, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out. Ginny hopped off and walked to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by some of her fellow classmates.

"Jane Potter," called out Professor McGonagall. Jane froze. That was her name that she heard. She slowly walked up to the stool with the palms of her hands sweating. But as she walked, she could hear some whispering going on.

"Potter? Wait, that doesn't make any sense," said one person.

"Is she Harry Potter's sister? But, she can't be, I mean it is impossible. Harry is a only child," commented another student. Jane tried to ignore those comments, but she just couldn't. She sat on the stool very carefully, but when she did, she saw that everyone's attention had turned toward her. She gulped again hoping that she wouldn't faint. The hat was placed on her head and then it suddenly moved.

"Ah, what do we have here?" asked the hat. "Another Weasley eh?"

"No! I am not a Weasley," whispered Jane.

"Ah! Right you are there," continued the hat. "You are a Potter. I never knew that Lily and James Potter had a baby girl. How did you survive? Where were you when You-Know-Who killed your parents?"

"I would rather not talk about it," answered Jane in a whisper.

"Ah, okay. So which house to put you into. I could put you into Hufflepuff or what about Ravenclaw?" Jane shook her head no.

"Ah, then what about Slytherin. You don't suppose that Slytherin will help your way onto greatness?" Jane didn't know what to say. But then the hat asked, "Don't you have that scar on your forehead?"

"Scar? What scar?" asked Jane.

"Oh! You don't have a scar on your forehead." Jane put her hand on her forehead and felt for one, but there was nothing there.

"No, I don't have a scar on my forehead. I never had one, even when I was born," answered Jane.

"Ah! So You-Know-Who never knew that you were even alive. Well, lucky you. Now to choose which house to put you into." Jane gulped and could hear her heart start to pound harder. She didn't know which house she wanted to be in. All she knew was that she didn't want to be in Slytherin. She was about to whisper which house she wanted to be in when the hat stated, "Well, if you don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and you know that Slytherin will not help you on your way to greatness, well then, it better be . . . . . . .GRYFFINDOR!"

**AN:Please, please, please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gryffindor was what the sorting hat had chosen and Jane was all right with that, except that when she got off the stool and started walking towards that Gryffindor table, she heard some more whispers coming from the students. She gulped. Jane tried to look for a spot open where she can sit down. She found one, but it was next to Ginny Weasley, but Jane took the seat anyway. Ginny looked at her, but then looked at Professor McGonagall for she had said the next name. There was a brown-haired girl that sat across from Ginny. The girl's hair was wavy and it looked beautiful. Next to her, was a tall red-haired boy, "_though his hair looked more like ginger hair than red hair_," thought Jane.

After Professor McGonagall had called all of the names, there was commotion as the students started to talk their classmates and congratulate the new students for getting into their houses. No one talked to Jane; most of them were still staring at her and talking about her. Jane was scared, no one would talk to her, but then she heard someone say, "Hey Jane." She looked towards the voice and it was the brown-haired gal. "Hi," was all Jane could manage to say.

"So, congrats on getting sorted into Gryffindor," she said.

"Thanks," Jane said with a smile. "So, what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess it would be useful for you to know my name," she apologized. Jane laughed.

"It would be useful," agreed Jane. The brown-haired girl laughed.

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger." She held out a hand. Jane took it and shook it.

"My name is Jane. Jane Potter," Jane said.

"That is a nice name," commented Hermione.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." There was a moment of silence between Jane and Hermione as they listened to all of the commotion the other students were having. Hermione was about to ask Jane something when the headmaster stood up. Everyone went quiet and soon all eyes were looking upon the headmaster.

"Welcome back everyone and for those who just got sorted into their houses, welcome! I am the headmaster of this school. My name, for those who are new is Albus Dumbledore. Just call me Professor Dumbledore, for those of you are new. This year we will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since our previous professor died with a heart attack. So, lets give a warm welcome to our new teacher, Professor Lockhart!" There was a roar of clapping as Professor Lockhart stood up at the high table to be welcomed by all of the students. The clapping was so loud that Jane had to plug her ears. Most of the loud clapping was from the girls, because they just adored him. Once the clapping had stopped Dumbledore continued, "I hope that this year will be a successful one and that our knew professor will have a great time here. With that being said, I believe there needs to be a change in order." Suddenly, right in front of Jane food had magically appeared along with a plate, fork, spoon, and all of the items that you would need for dinner! Jane looked around her. There was loads of food, from baked potatoes to chicken. There were pitchers of water and milk along with Sprite and Coca-Cola. There was also a pitcher of pumpkin juice, which Jane loved. Jane grabbed some baked potatoes with some gravy. She also grabbed some chicken and some baked carrots, along with some pumpkin juice.

After the dinner or what Jane thought was a feast, not a dinner, she was led by the head boy of Gryffindor to the Gryffindor dormitory. They were led to the seventh floor, but to get there, they had to go on all of these moving staircases, that have a mind of their own. As Jane kept on following the head boy, who she found out that he was a Weasley and his name was Percy, she watched as the painting moved, chatted, and made noise! It was like looking through a scene that was happening. Jane was so fascinated by this that she wished that she had moving paintings at her house. "_I wonder what Sarah would think of a moving painting in her house_?" thought Jane. Once they got to the seventh floor, they started to walk down a corridor that led to a big picture that had a lady on it. She was fat with a light pink dress on. They all stopped in front and as they all stopped, the lady had come to life!

"Password?" she asked.

"Wattlebird," Percy answered.

Suddenly, the painting started to open! Inside was a room with a few armchairs, a fireplace, and a table. "_It is small common room, but it would work_," thought Jane.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. You will find that all of your belongings are already here. The boys' bedroom is on the left, same for the girls' on your right," said Percy. Jane walked up the steps and walked into the girls' dorm. Inside she found that there were four-poster beds with small windows. Jane found her bags near one of the beds and started to unpack.

That night, Jane lay down in her warm bed, wondering what her first day here would be like tomorrow. The girls' dorm room was a small round room, but Jane didn't mind. She lay in bed still absorbing everything that happened that day. She sighed. "_I wish you were here to see this, Sarah. It is a amazing_!" thought Jane. She turned on her side and soon before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, dreaming about tomorrow and wondering what would happen.

**AN: Please review! I would love to know what you think of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Jane woke up at what she thought was 7 o'clock. She got her uniform on, and went down to the Great Hall where there was breakfast. She had some pancakes with scrambled eggs and milk to drink. While she ate, Hermione had come to sit down across from her.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Good morning Hermione. How did you sleep?" Jane asked.

"I slept pretty well. What about you? It was your first night sleeping here, so it must have been a little hard for you."

"I actually slept really well for my first time being here," answered Jane.

"Well, that's good."

"Yes it is," agreed Jane. Just then two boys came walking into the Great Hall. They both are wearing Gryffindor uniforms. One of them had ginger hair, which Jane knew that he must be a Weasley. The other boy had short black hair that looked untidy. He had round glasses on that look like are made from wires, but they aren't. Jane watched as the two boys came and sat down next to Hermione. The black-haired boy sat next to Hermione and the ginger-haired boy sat next to her!

"Good morning Hermione!" said the black-haired boy.

"Morning Harry," she answered back. There was silence as the two boys settled in and grabbed some food. Jane kept on eating her pancakes and scrambled eggs in silence. Hermione soon noticed that she hadn't introduced Jane to her friends, so she said, "Harry, Ron." They both looked up at Hermione. "This is Jane. This is her first year here." Harry and Ron both nodded at Jane and went back to eating. Hermione looked at Jane's expression and then back at the Harry and Ron.

"Aren't you going to say something to her, oh, like hi?" asked Hermione irritated. The two boys looked up at Jane and in unison said, "Hi." But then went back to eating their breakfast.

"Boy, you guys seem hungry," Jane, pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess they are," agreed Hermione.

"We are hungry, Hermione," confirmed Harry. "We never got to eat yesterday night because we arrived late last night."

"Then how did you get here since you say that you arrived late last night," asked Jane.

"We got here by ridding a fl . . ." began Ron, but Harry stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" yelped Ron.

"We got here by way of help from the Weasley family. Isn't that right Ron?" Harry questioned with a hint in his eye to tell Ron that he should agree with him.

"Yes, that's right," answered Ron.

"Okay . . ." said Jane with suspicion rising in her voice.

"Um, anyway, welcome to Hogwarts, Jane," Harry said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks," smiled Jane.

"You're welcome," he answered back. "So, um, what house are you in and my I ask, have we met before?" he questioned. Jane looked at him like he was crazy; but then again, there was something about Harry that made Jane ask the same question.

"I am in the house of Gryffindor and I don't believe we have met before, though I actually was pondering over whether to ask you the same question."

"Really?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, really." Jane looked Harry up and down and then looked Harry straight in the eyes. That was when her eyes went wide. Harry then saw Jane's expression change and asked, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Oh no, no. It's just that. Um well."

"What?" Harry persisted.

"Well, um. I'm not sure if I should say."

"You can say. We won't tell anyone," promised Hermione. Jane looked at Hermione and she nodded. Jane sighed.

"Alright. Your hair and eyes remind me of my parents," said Jane.

"Your parents?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, my parents," Jane admitted.

"Okay," began Ron. "Now that that is out of the way, we better get to class or else we will be late." Ron got up and started to walk away, but he soon noticed that no one was following him; they were all still sitting down.

"Come on guys. We will be late," he persisted.

"You aren't usually saying that we should get moving to our next class, Ron," said Hermione.

"I know that Hermione, but it's just that. Oh, never mind," he snarled as he sat down again. There was silence as Jane and Harry kept on looking at each other as others around them started to walk out of the Great Hall to their classes.

"We should get going." This time it was Hermione that had said that they should get going.

"Hold on. Before we go, what is your last name Jane?" Harry asked.

"My last name is Potter," she answered. Once Jane had said her last name, it's like everything froze, even time. Harry's eye went wide and Ron's mouth dropped open, which reminded Jane of when she first saw Diagon Alley for the first time. After what seemed forever, Harry finally took a deep breath while Ron's mouth was still open.

"Ron, close your mouth," commanded Hermione.

"Oh my fault, it's just that. Is that really your last name?" Ron asked Jane.

"Yes, it is my last name," confirmed Jane. Ron's mouth dropped open again.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" he asked irritated. Hermione just looked at him with a stern look and returned to the situation at hand.

"Harry, we should get going," said Hermione.

"Hold on," Harry said like there was something wrong. "Are we related in some way?"

"We might be," said Jane

"Now that would creepy," commented Ron.

"Oh, gee thanks, Ron," snorted Harry.

"What? I didn't mean your hurt your feelings."

"I know, you don't mean to," said Harry.

"Okay, so if you were related how would you be?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, Hermione," said Harry.

"What if we are cousins?" questioned Jane.

"Could be. But hold on, how old are you?" asked Harry to Jane.

"I am 12," she answered.

"Me too," said Harry. "When is you birthday?" he asked.

"July 31st," answered Jane.

"Same as mine," agreed Harry.

"Wow. This is totally getting weird," commented Ron.

"It is getting weird," said Hermione.

"Really weird," agreed Jane.

"I think we should go ask someone to tell us if we are really related," said Harry.

"I think we should too," agreed Ron.

"Then who should go talk to?" asked Jane.

"I say we go talk to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered.

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dumbledore? Are you crazy!" exclaimed Ron. "He won't tell you if you are related. All he will say is that you shouldn't worry about it. Then he will tell you to go back to your classes."

"Ron, he might not say that. He might even tell us," Hermione pointed out.

"If we ask politely," Jane added.

"Well, of course we will be polite," answered Hermione. "I mean he is the headmaster of this school, so we got to be polite." Soon the four of them had agreed to go ask Professor Dumbledore to tell them if Harry and Jane were related. On their way there, they started making up reasons why they missed their first class.

"How about we tell our professor that we got lost," suggested Jane.

"That won't work," said Hermione, "This is our second year here, and our professor won't believe us. They would expect us to know our way around the school by now. I mean that is not a bad excuse, for you, but for us three, it might not be."

"Right," Jane said. "Well, maybe I will use it, but I am not sure my teacher will understand."

"Which class do you have first?" asked Ron.

"I have potions class," Jane answered.

"Ooo. That must stink," he said.

"What do you mean by it stinks?" Jane asked.

"Well, the teacher that teaches the class, is the head of Slytherin house," Harry answered.

"And what is his name?"

"Professor Snape is the teacher, am I not correct?" Hermione interjected.

"Yes, you are correct," Jane said.

"Good," she said without another word.

"She is always right, just to tell you," whispered Ron into Jane's ear. Jane stopped to think about what Ron said, but then a thought accrued to Jane. "_Where can we find Professor Dumbledore and how are we going to get there_?"

"Wait up guys!" Jane barked.

"What?" asked Harry.

"A thought just occurred to me. Where will we find Professor Dumbledore and how will we get there." The three stopped walking to think about this thought.

"Well, we can always go to Professor McGonagall and ask to speak to Professor Dumbledore," suggested Harry.

"We could, but what if she is teaching a class right now?" asked Hermione.

"We don't want to disturb the class."

"Well, I think it is a chance we will have to take," Ron said.

"I agree," agreed Jane. She looked at Harry and Hermione and soon they both nodded. The four of them started to walk again towards their destination. Soon they were standing in the hallway, waiting, thinking about what to do next.

"Alright, who is going to go in first?" asked Ron. Jane looked at Harry and Hermione. Then the three of them looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly, he got it. "Oh no, no, no. I am not going in first," he said firmly.

"Ron, you are the one who even brought it up," said Harry. Jane and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, you and Jane are the ones who wanted to know about if you are related in some way," Ron boasted. Harry looked at him with a stern look.

"He's right, you know," Hermione agreed.

"Oh, now you are on his side?" Harry questioned.

"No, I am not taking anybody's side. I'm just pointing out that he is correct also," she defended. The three of them just kept on arguing back and fourth about who is going to go in first. The three of them never noticed Jane leave and walk into the classroom. A couple minutes later, Jane came back out and they were still arguing.

"No, you should go in first. You and Jane are the ones who want to find out if you two are related," snorted Ron.

"But, you also want to know too and you are the one who suggested the idea of someone going first so you should go first," Harry shot back at Ron. Hermione wasn't saying anything. All she was doing was watching the conversation between her two best friends.

"Okay, okay. You two have to stop fighting," interjected Jane.

"Jane, we aren't fighting. We're arguing," said Harry.

"It looks like you are fighting," Jane pointed out.

"But, we weren't," argued Ron. Jane sighed. There was a moment of silence. Ron broke the silence by asking, "So, is anybody going to go into the classroom first?"

"I think someone as already done that," Hermione answered. Ron's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes. That person did go in while you two argued and argued about who is going in first," Hermione shot back at Ron and Harry. Ron moved his head and focused his eyes on the ground. Harry did the same.

"Harry?" asked Ron. Harry looked up. "I'm sorry for arguing with you. I should have just gone right in. I was the one who suggested it, so I should have gone."

"No Ron, I should have gone in first," Harry said sadly. "I am the one who wants know if Jane and I are related, so overall, I should have gone." There was another moment of silence and the four of them thought about what just happened.

"Come on. Let's go in," suggested Jane. "Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us."

"Wait, you are the one that went in?" questioned Ron.

"Yes, I am the one that went in," confirmed Jane.

"Wow and I didn't even notice that you were gone," he chuckled. Once they went in, Professor McGonagall looked up from her reading. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform, black and emerald green robes with another one of her brooches.

"Finally, you decide to come in," she commented. Harry and Ron look at each other and then back at the professor. She looked at them and instantly knew that she shouldn't say anymore.

"Well, now that you are here, we should get down to business," she addressed. "Okay, now Jane told me that she and you, Harry, want to find out if you two are related?" Jane and Harry both nodded in agreement.

"Actually, professor. All four of us want to know," added Hermione. Professor McGonagall nodded in acknowledgement. There was a moment of silence as the four of them waited to hear from the professor. Professor McGonagall looked at the four students in front of her. Harry, Jane, Hermione, and Ron were both waiting patiently, to hear from her. She sighed.

"Alright," Professor McGonagall said at last. She got up from her desk and started to walk out of the classroom. The four students just watched her walk out of the room, when she turned around and said, "Follow me." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jane all followed the professor through the hallways and up a couple fights of stairs. Finally, they came to a statue of a griffin with its wings up like it was tying to huge someone. Professor McGonagall stopped and motioned for them to go in. At first, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jane hesitated, but then Jane walked in. Hermione followed and then Harry and Ron.

"Sherbet lemon," was all Professor McGonagall said. Suddenly, the statue started to move. It moved in a clock-wise direction while going up. Then it stopped suddenly. Before them, was a door. Jane walked up to it and knocked. They heard a voice from inside that sounded like, "Come in." Jane then opened the door. Inside was a room or more like an office with tons of books all around. There were on the many book selves going around the room. There were two staircases going up towards the middle of the room. Jane was so fascinated by all of the books that were around her that she had the urge to pick one up to see what it held. On the far left of Jane, there were a couple moving pictures like she had seen while going to her dormitory. Then a table stood a few feet from the pictures with some things Jane had never seen before. She presumed that these things were the headmaster's items. There were a couple steps leading up to the desk, but what caught Jane's attention was the bird sitting on a stand next to the desk. It was fiery red with a bit of orange on its belly and head. It looked so beautiful and peaceful sitting there. It wasn't even scared of them when they walked in.

"It's she beautiful?" asked a voice from behind Jane. She turned around to find Professor Dumbledore coming down one of the staircases.

"She is beautiful," agreed Jane. Jane looked at the beautiful bird in front of her trying to figure out what kind of bird she was. "What kind of bird is she?" Jane found herself saying.

"She is a Phoenix," the professor answered.

"Wow," was all Jane said.

"Phoenixes have amazing healing powers and when it is time for them to die, they burn into ashes and then get reborn from the ashes," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Wow. That is amazing," Jane exclaimed. She looked at the phoenix a little bit more and then went to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing. There was a moment of silence as the four of them thought of what to say next.

"Professor McGonagall told me you wanted to ask me something," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, we have something to ask you," Jane confirmed. "We want to ask you if you could tell us if Harry and I are related in some way," she asked with a little uncertainty in her voice. She looked at the headmaster. There was no expression on his face, or at least that is what Jane saw, because she couldn't read his facial expression. The headmaster looked down at the four students waiting to hear an answer. Finally, he walked to his desk and sat down. The four students followed.

"What made you have this idea?" he asked. Jane looked at Hermione and her new two friends or at least she thought that they were friends. For all she knows, Harry might be her big brother or even twin brother. Soon Jane had spilled out the whole story of how she met Harry and how weird it was because Harry reminded her of her parents. Harry also told the headmaster that he concurred with Jane about everything. There was silence as the headmaster absorbed the entire story.

"You might want to sit down," Professor Dumbledore said as a he grabbed his wand and drew a straight line in front of him. Suddenly, there were four chairs that had magically appeared out of nowhere. They sat down in the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. They were like armchairs made, but made of wood. Once Jane got comfortable in the chair, she focused all of her attention on the headmaster.

"Alright. I guess, first and foremost, if you want to know, then here is your answer. Jane," the headmaster said with a look at Jane. "Harry," he said with a look at Harry. "You two are brother and sister."

**AN: You know what to do. Read and review please. Also, I don't own Harry Potter, the author does. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What . . .what did you say?" Jane stammered.

"I will repeat myself only once. You, Jane, and Harry are brother and sister," Professor Dumbledore repeated.

"Okay, now that is weird," said Ron. Jane, Harry, and Hermione looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"So, if we are brother and sister, who is older?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Really? You don't know?" Jane asked again.

"Truly I don't know," he proclaimed.

"I should think Harry is older," thought Hermione.

"I should think too," concurred Ron.

"I don't know. For all we know, Jane could be older," said Harry.

"So, who is right?" asked Ron.

"We don't know," said Hermione. "It could either one. Harry could be older or Jane could be older."

"You're right," agreed Harry. There was an awkward silence as the four thought about whether Harry or Jane was older.

"You four should get to your class," commanded the headmaster. "Your teacher will be wondering where you four are."

"Yeah, we should get going," Hermione, said.

"Wait, if Harry and I are the same age, shouldn't we be in the same class together?" Jane asked.

"Technically you shouldn't be because this is your first year here and its Harry's second, am I right?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry just to make sure he was right. Harry nodded. "And I would rather have you do your first year and then maybe if you do a good job with your first year, then maybe you can skip second year and go to third year." Jane nodded.

"Now, you should get to your class," the headmaster demanded.

"Hold on," Ron boasted out.

"I know that Harry has a scar on his forehead, shouldn't Jane have the same thing?"

"Not necessarily," answered Harry. "I got this scar from . . ."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," interjected Jane.

"Yes, I did," agreed Harry. "So, it all depends if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill you. Did he?"

"No, he didn't," said Jane.

"He didn't?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yes, he didn't," confirmed Jane.

"Then where were you when You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry?" questioned Ron.

"I was in the basement of the house. My father or our father, Harry, left me in the basement because he had heard a terrible loud scream and he just left me, there in the basement, all alone."

"Did anyone find you?" he asked.

"Of course Ron! I mean I wouldn't be here if no one found me!"

"You're right," he apologized.

"So, who found you?" Harry asked.

"A neighbor did. She lives a couple blocks away from the house," Jane answered.

"Who was the neighbor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She is Mrs. Walton. That night our parents died, she heard the same scream my father heard from the basement. So, Mrs. Walton came to our house and soon she found me. So, she had brought me home after we found my mother on the ground dead in one of the rooms," explained Jane. "So therefore, Mrs. Walton has been my guardian since my parents' death. I never went to school like a public school because Mrs. Walton didn't push me to do it."

"But, didn't she have any kids of her own?" wondered Hermione.

"Not that I know of," answered Jane.

"So, there weren't any kids in Mrs. Walton's house while you were growing up?" Hermione questioned.

"Nope, there were no other kids in the house while I was growing up. I mean there might have been when I was a baby, but I don't remember any," Jane said.

"Hmm," thought Hermione.

"I think you four should get going to your classes now. Soon you will have your second class, so you don't want to be late for that class now, do we?" Professor Dumbledore interjected.

"I agree, professor," said Hermione. "We need to get going. I don't want to miss another class."

"But, before you go, I know that you have many other questions to ask, so later on today or tomorrow you can come back and we can talk about it," added Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, we do have other questions to ask, but then I also know that it is important to get back to our classes," said Harry. The other three students nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, off you go and don't forget we can talk about this later on today or tomorrow."

So, the four students got up off the chairs and said goodbye to the headmaster. Soon they were back in the hallways of the castle going to their first class.

"Well, now we know that Harry and Jane are brother and sister," commented Ron. Harry and Jane exchanged a glance at each other. "I just can't grasp that you two are brother and sister!" he said.

"Well, Ron. You are going to have to live with it because it is what it is," said Harry.

"I guess I will just have to get used to it, but it is so weird though." Harry and Jane looked at Ron. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Jane just kept on walking. Soon, Jane had said to spit off from the group because her class was somewhere else. She said her goodbyes and headed off to potions class, which was in the dungeons. As she walked down the stairs to the dungeons, she thought about what had just happened in the past few minutes. "_Am I really a sister to Harry? No, I __am. Professor Dumbledore told us that Harry and I are brother and sister. But, what if I heard him wrong? No, no, no. I couldn't have. He even repeated himself, but only once he did. I guess I am Harry's sister, plus, I had a terrible feeling that I was his sister_." Jane sighed. She was just about to walk into her potions class when a thought occurred. "_I am Harry's sister. I know I am and I will be forevermore_."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Please read and review! Also, same as before, I don't own Harry Potter, the author does. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of Jane's day was pretty good except for the fact that she was gone for most of her first class and her professor, Professor Snape wasn't so happy about it. When she had first got into class he asked why she was so late getting here. She told him that she had to go talk to the headmaster about something that had come up. He wasn't so keen on having her arrive late, so he let it slip this time, but if she was late again her house will loose house points. Jane had made a mental note about that.

But, besides that, she had had a good morning. She had Transfiguration for her second class and that was good. Then she had Charms for her third class. Finally, she had Herbology as her fourth class. Jane as four classes in the morning and then lunch in the Great Hall. Jane was actually on her way back to the Great Hall when she met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello Jane," Hermione said greeting Jane. "How has your morning been?"

"It has been good except for my first class with Professor Snape," answered Jane.

"Ah, yes. Professor Snape," Ron said grouchily. "He always has to ruin your day, but at least you have it first so you can just get it out of the way."

"Yep, luckily I have it first," agreed Jane. There was a loud noise as the four students walked into the Great Hall.

"What was the sound?" asked Jane.

"Probably Ron's stomach," suggested Hermione.

"You're probably right Hermione," agreed Harry.

"Hey! I have feelings too, you know," Ron argued. All four of them laughed as they all sat down to eat their lunch.

Before Jane knew it, all of her classes were done and she had the afternoon to finish all of her homework. Jane had just got out of her last class and started to walk towards the Gryffindor Common room. On her way there, she met up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey Jane! How have your classes been?" wondered Harry.

"My classes have been good. I got some homework to do for some of my classes, but nothing much as happened. How about you?"

"Classes going good. I also have homework to do. I suggest you do your homework in the library. It is much quieter there besides the Gryffindor Common Room," suggested Harry.

"Thanks for the suggestion Harry, but I am going to the common room," Jane said back to Harry. "Are you going to the common room?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"Nope, we have somewhere else to go, but we will see you in the common room before dinner. Okay? See yah!" Ron said as Harry and Ron left. Jane just kept on walking towards the common room.

That night, Jane had a great dinner in the Great Hall. She ate some pasta with some chicken, salad, carrots, and broccoli along with some milk to drink. She met some new people also. She met Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley. Jane also met Ron's only sister, Ginny, which she found out that this is her first year at Hogwarts also. Once Jane got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was stuffed from the dinner. She sat down on the couch next to the fireplace.

"Ugh. I'm stuffed," she said.

"I bet you are," Ron bet. Ron sat down next to Jane on the red-orange couch. Jane sighed.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Ron questioned.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong, it's just that I am full," was all Jane said. As the night went on, people kept on going to bed and soon it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jane that were up. All of the other students had gone to bed. The fireplace was on. Jane watched from the couch as the flames of the fire danced in circles. The fire felt hot and warm as Jane put out her feet.

"We should get to bed," Hermione said. "It's getting late."

"I agree Hermione," Jane said. So, Hermione and Jane went up to their dorm room and went to bed. The two boys stayed downstairs for a little bit, until they too, would go to bed. In bed, Jane thought about her first day here and how exciting it was. She had her classes and she loved them all except for potions. She got to learn how to fly a broomstick, which was totally awesome. "_I think I might even try out for the Gryffindor __Q__uidditch team. Harry had told me that he was the seeker for the team, so maybe I can be part of the team_." All of these thoughts rushed through her head like a car race where they go like 70-80 or more miles per hour. Jane had seen car races, but never got really interested in them. Sarah's husband was interested in the race cars. Jane remembered when she as like 7 or 8 and going to see a car race. Sarah had decided to go see one for Jane's birthday. Jane liked it a lot, but after that, she never really wanted to go see one again. Just the thought of Sarah, made Jane cry and for the first time in her life, she cried. Jane has never cried before. She has only cried when her guardians, Sarah and her husband, got her something big for her birthday and when they did that, Jane would burst into tears, but those tears aren't because she is sad. Those tears were tears of happiness and Sarah knew that every time she would do it. Jane sighed and wiped the tears away. She turned over on her side. "_I need to write a letter to Sarah_," thought Jane. "_You know what, that's what I will do tomorrow in the afternoon. I will write a letter to Sarah explaining everything that has happened so far. I love you Sarah_!" With that thought in mind, Jane closed her eyes and dreamed she was with Sarah, back at her home in England and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

**AN: Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get up Jane! You will be late for your first class and plus you don't want to miss breakfast," shouted Hermione. Jane rolled over on her side and pulled one of her pillows over her head, so not to hear Hermione's voice.

"Get up Jane!" Hermione shouted again. "You don't want to be late for potions class. I know you don't either." Jane's eyes opened immediately and basically jumped out of bed and ran towards her suitcase to look for her uniform.

"Now that's better," said Hermione, obviously satisfied. Jane glared at Hermione and saw a smile on her face.

"I will see you down in the common room in a minute so that the four of us can go to breakfast," ordered Hermione as she left. "We will be waiting," she added. Jane just rolled her eyes and focused on what's at hand, which was not being late for potions class and to annoy Hermione anyway she could.

Down in the Great Hall, there was a ton of commotion as the students ate their breakfast and talked about what was happening today. Most of the students were saying that it was just going to be another day at Hogwarts, while others were saying that something exciting was going to happen in one their classes.

"It's your basic gossip here. People talking about people like any normal school would have," Ron said amusingly.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped back at him.

"What? Is there something wrong with me saying that?" Ron asked. Hermione just glared at him.

"So, did everyone have a goodnight sleep?" Jane asked trying to change the subject.

"I slept fine. I don't know if Ron slept alright. Did you Ron?" Harry asked Ron.

"I slept okay, if you would put it that way," he answered back.

"What do you mean by okay?" questioned Jane.

"Well, I had a bad dream about spiders," he said.

"Spiders?" Jane said confused.

"Yes, spiders," Ron confirmed.

"What about spiders?" Jane questioned even more.

"Well, . . ."

"Ron hates spiders. He absolutely hates them. That is his big fear," interjected Harry.

"Ah," Jane said. "Well, that turns the tables a little bit." There was a moment of silence as the four started eating on their breakfast. Jane had got some cereal and some strawberries to eat. She had some orange juice to drink. While she ate breakfast, she watched as the other students got their breakfast. Some of them had pancakes or waffles with whipped cream on top or on the side. Jane really wished she had some of Sarah's famous pancakes right now. Just thought of Sarah's famous pancakes remind Jane of Sarah, so she just pushed that thought away to the back of her head for now. Soon everyone was done eating and just sitting down watching the kids go by one after the other. When Jane thought it was time to go, she got up and was going to grab her belonging when she said, "Ron."

"Yes?" he answered.

"There is a spider on top of your head," Jane joked. Ron immediately stopped moving and started to quiver. Jane looked at Harry who was trying to hold back a laugh and then at Hermione who was glaring at Jane straight in the eye. "_Alright, alright_," Jane thought.

"Jane, is the spider still there?" Ron asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ron, there is no spider," Jane finally corrected herself.

"But, you told me that there was one," he argued.

"No Ron. I was joking. There really is no spider on your head." Ron put his hand carefully on top of his head and to his astonishment there was nothing there except his hair. Suddenly, Harry burst out laughing and Jane had to break a smile there, for it was funny. Ron glared at Jane and then at Harry.

"I got to break it to you, Ron, but it was pretty funny," Jane said happily. Ron looked at Harry who was smiling a big smile.

"Okay, I have to admit, it was pretty funny, but please don't do it again, Jane," begged Ron.

"I promise, I won't," Jane promised. With that being said the four of them said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Jane went to Potions while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their classes.

"Ah, finally you're here on time," said Ginny as Jane walked into the door and sat down next to her. Ginny's long ginger hair was down with a blue barrette in her hair.

"Yeah, finally I am. Hermione had to pour cold water on me to wake me up so that I wouldn't be late for potions class," Jane exaggerated. Ginny laughed at the thought of Hermione pouring cold water on Jane.

"Did she really have to do that?" Ginny asked still laughing.

"Nah, she didn't. I was just exaggerating," said Jane. They both laughed.

"Fun time is over. Turn to page 13 in your books," ordered Professor Snape. Ginny and Jane stopped laughing and did what they were told to do. The rest of the class was total silence except for the boring voice of Professor Snape talking and occasionally the voice of a student answering a question that Professor Snape asks.

"Wow, class was so boring," Jane told Ginny after class. "I mean we never got to make any potions or use magic. All we got to do was sit, read, listen to Professor Snape talk, and occasionally listen to a student answer a question."

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better," suggested Ginny.

"Yeah hopefully," agreed Jane. The two girls walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room to grab their books and items for their next class. Once they got their items for their class, they went towards the double doors that lead outside, for their classroom for transfiguration was outside in the middle courtyard. Ginny and Jane were talking about their homework that they got from their potions class and how boring the class was today.

"I mean we don't do anything fun in potions class because of Professor Snape," complained Jane. "He doesn't let anyone have fun. Do you agree?"

"I sort of agree with you and sort of not agree with you, Jane," said Ginny.

"What do you mean by sort of not?" asked Jane.

"Well, . . ." Suddenly, Jane bumped into someone and all of her books landed on the ground with a big THUD. Jane landed on her bottom really hard. Jane looked up and at the person she had just ran into. He was a boy, probably about her age. He had on the school uniform but, from the looks of it, he was in the house of Slytherin because his tie showed the colors of that house. He had slick white hair. It looked like his hair was jelled because there was no hairs sticking out. His books and items were also scattered everywhere. Something told Jane that this boy would not be happy and Jane was right.

"Watch where your going!" he basically shouted at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going. I didn't mean to bump into you," Jane apologized. The boy started to gather his stuff and Jane did the same. When she got up, the boy had an angry look on his face, but then it softened for some reason.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jane apologized again.

"No, no. It's okay," he said. Now Jane thought this was weird because for a second in time, he was angry at her, but suddenly out of nowhere, this boys in front of her, had changed.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I'm okay," Jane answered.

"Oh, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy," Malfoy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Draco or do you want me to call you Malfoy instead because I know that around her, some people call each other by their last names," Jane said.

"You can call me Draco," he said with a smile.

"_Now this is definitely weird_," thought Jane. "Um," she thought.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Right, my name is . . ."

"Jane Potter, right?" he interjected.

"Yes, it is. How did you know, oh wait you heard it at the ceremony the first night we got here, right?" Jane guessed.

"Yes, I did hear it there," he confirmed. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," he introduced. The one boy on Malfoy's right was Goyle. He was also in Slytherin, but what Jane saw was that both of Malfoy's friends were in the same house as he was. Goyle was taller than Malfoy and Crabbe. He had broad shoulders. Goyle and Crabbe looked like they were large bodyguards as they stood next to Malfoy. His hair was brown and his eyes were brown also. Crabbe on the other hand, was shorter than Goyle. Crabbe looked fatter with a think neck and a pudding bowl-style haircut. With the expression that Crabbe has on, it looks like he is mean, very mean. Jane made a mental note about not to bother Crabbe. Even though, Crabbe was fat, it looked like he could run very fast. His hair was black and his eye color was black. Jane looked at Draco and then at Crabbe and Goyle who weren't talking at all.

"Jane, we should get to our class," suggested Ginny. Malfoy looked over at Ginny.

"I agree Ginny," Jane said. "Well, I should get going. I will see you later on," Jane addressed Malfoy. He turned his attention back to Jane.

"Yes, of course you will see me later on," Malfoy said.

"Well, then. Bye!" Jane concluded as she and Ginny walked away. Jane wanted to look back, but she didn't. Once they were outside, Jane took a big sigh.

"What is there something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No, no. I'm fine," Jane informed Ginny.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked again.

"Well, no. I'm not okay," Jane admitted.

"So, what is bothering you?" Ginny questioned.

"It was that conversation back there," Jane said hesitantly.

"What about that conversation?"

"It was weird and awkward," said Jane.

"What was weird and awkward about it?"

"Well, did you hear Malfoy say something mean to me?"

"Yes, I heard him say something mean," agreed Ginny.

"Well, at one point he was mean, but then all of a sudden his voice softened and soon before you knew it, he was nice to me," complained Jane. "It was really weird."

"Well, maybe well," stammered Ginny.

"What?" Jane questioned. Now it was Jane's turn to question Ginny. By now, they had stopped walking.

"Well," Ginny said again.

"What?" Jane nearly shouted.

"Okay, okay, clam down Jane," Ginny said trying to calm down Jane.

"Sorry, just say what you going to say."

"What I was going to say was that Malfoy might like you," Ginny concluded. Jane's eyes went wide and it even felt like Jane's heart had skipped a beat.

"What?" Jane boasted.

"Okay, okay, calm down now, Jane," Ginny said now with a bit of fear in her voice. Jane took a couple deep breaths to calm her down. Finally, when she was calmed down enough she asked, "So, you think that Malfoy might have a crush on me?"

"That's what I think. I might be wrong, but I think that might be the best answer right now, that I have anyway," confirmed Ginny. Jane took a a couple more deep breaths.

"Please don't tell anyone about what happened just in the past couple minutes. Don't tell Harry, Hermione, Ron, or anyone else. This conversation stays between us, okay?" asked Jane. Ginny nodded. Then they started walking towards their class again. But, as they kept on walking, Ginny's expression changed to one of worry.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On their way to Transfiguration class, Jane kept on thinking back to the past few minutes ago. "_Did Ginny really think that Draco likes me? What if he does like me? What then?_" All of these questions were zooming through her head like cars racing on a track. Jane was so into her thoughts that she had walked right passed the door to their classroom.

"Jane, you walked right passed the classroom," said Ginny. But, Jane didn't hear Ginny. "Jane!" shouted Ginny. Jane instantly stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" asked Jane.

"You walked right passed the classroom," answered Ginny.

"Oh, my fault. I didn't notice that we walked right passed the classroom," said Jane walking through the classroom doorway.

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Ginny as they both sat down in their seats.

The day went on without any other awkward conversations. After her morning classes, Jane went to the Great Hall to get lunch, which is where she met Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Jane grabbed her lunch, PB&J with chips, milk and apple slices. She sat down next to Hermione and with Harry and Ron across from her.

"So Jane, how was your morning classes?" asked Hermione.

"It was good. Potions was better since I wasn't late," Jane answered back. Hermione laughed and so did Jane, Harry, and Ron.

"I see you have made good friends with my sister," said Ron.

"I have actually," Jane said with a smile. "Your sister is a wonderful friend to have."

"Really?" questioned Ron.

"Yes, totally."

"Well, from my perspective she is a very annoying little sister," Ron answered.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just saying that because that's what I think."

"One day soon you will regret that you ever said that," Hermione told Ron.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"No, I'm just saying that one day you will regret saying all of the mean things about your little sister. That's all I am saying," concluded Hermione. There was silence as the four ate the rest of their lunch.

That afternoon had pasted by so quickly that Jane found herself already in the Gryffindor Common room doing her homework. She was sitting at one of the tables bent over looking at one of her books and apparently it was her least favorite subject, potions. Yeah, that's right. Potions, was Jane's least favorite subject, mainly because of the teacher who taught the class, which is Professor Snape, but Jane couldn't do anything about it. That is just they way it was. Jane knew she couldn't change it, so she would have to endure it. Jane sighed and closed her book. "_I'm getting bored_," thought Jane. "_How about I walk around the castle, see what I find or who I find." _So Jane got up and walked out of the common room, but then stopped. "_How about I write a letter to Sarah_," thought Jane and that is exactly what she did. She went up to her bed and got out her supplies to write a letter to Sarah. She sat down on her comfortable bed and began to write.

Dear Sarah,

Hey! Sorry I haven't written to you in a while. I have been getting settled and going to my classes. So far, I like my classes, but there is one class that I don't like, but it is mainly because of the teacher who teaches the class. His name is Professor Snape. He, I think is the head of the house, Slytherin. I got sorted into the house, Gryffindor. My first day here was sort of crazy. I met this one boy named Harry. He reminded me of my parents and before I knew it, I had found out from the headmaster of this school that Harry, the boy, and I are brother and sister! You never told me that I had a brother! Sorry, if I am angry at you. I should think about what I am saying, before I actually say it. Well, anyway, I found out that Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron are second years while I am a first year. The headmaster said that next year, if I do well in all of my classes this year, then I would skip second year and go to third year, which is what Harry would be in next year. Nothing else much has happened. I hope that you have been well while I have been gone. I hope to get a letter back from you soon. I love you! Talk to you soon!

Sincerely,

Jane

Jane sealed the envelope with a lick of her pink tongue. She grabbed her owl's cage, which her owl was in. Jane hasn't been to the Owlery, so it took a while for her to find it. She walked all the way to the Owlery which where the owls of the students' live. She then let her owl, Snowball, out of his cage. She attached the letter to his leg and then instantly, he flew out of the Owlery and out into the distance. "I guess he knew what to do," said Jane out loud. She walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and put the cage back by her bed. Jane then collapsed onto her bed. "Arrg," she groaned. "I don't know what to do," said Jane out loud to herself. So Jane took out her book and started to read.

"Come on Jane. Let's go to the Great Hall and get dinner," said Hermione.

"Hold on. Have you seen Ginny anywhere?" Jane asked Hermione before going out of the common room.

"No, I haven't. Now let's get going," commanded Hermione.

"Alright, alright. I just hope Ginny is okay," Jane said.

"Maybe you will see her in the Great Hall," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess you might be right, but what if I don't?" questioned Jane.

"Then we can look for her after dinner."

"Okay, deal." Jane and Hermione headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and walked towards the Great Hall. On the way, they met up with Ron, Fred, and George, but Ginny wasn't with them. Jane grew more and more worried about Ginny as she ate her dinner.

"You haven't eaten much," said Ron.

"She is worried about Ginny," Hermione answered for Jane.

"Ah well, she can take care of herself," Ron said trying to cheer up Jane. "Hopefully," he added quietly. There was a moment of silence as they all listened to the commotion from the other kids. Jane could hear the munching and crunching from her fellow students sitting nearby. Jane tried to eat, but she couldn't get the thought of Ginny getting into some kind of trouble or even worse, getting hurt. Then a thought occurred to her. "_Where is Harry?_" she asked herself.

"Where is Harry?" Jane asked her friends breaking the silence.

"Isn't he with one of the teachers?" said Ron.

"Yeah, he is," confirmed Hermione.

"Which teacher is he with?" questioned Jane.

"He is with Professor Lockhart," answered Hermione.

"Ah, okay," said Jane and went back to eating her dinner. But, then stopped. "I wonder if Harry is hungry," she said without actually thinking about it.

"You know Jane. I agree with you," agreed Hermione.

"Do you think we should go ask?" Jane asked.

"I think we should go ask," agreed Hermione. So she got up and Ron did too. Jane was about to get up when . . .

"Jane you should stay here," said Hermione.

"Why?" Jane questioned.

"Because you haven't eaten much and I don't want you to be hungry in the middle of the night," Hermione pointed out.

"You're right, Hermione," agreed Jane sounding a little disappointed.

"We will see you back at the Common Room," said Hermione as she and Ron left. Once out of the Great Hall, Jane started to eat again, but there was something in the back of her head telling her that she needed to go with them. But, Jane didn't act on it.

After dinner, Jane was lead up to the Gryffindor Common Room by Percy again. But this time, it was different. Percy led them down a hallway and we turned right. Then all of a sudden, the group stopped. Jane tried to see why they had stopped, but couldn't see for she was in the back. So she moved through the crowd of kids and stopped when she was in the front of the group. All she saw was Hermione and Ron in front of her. Then she looked past them and saw Harry. But, then she gasped. On the wall behind Harry, hanging from her tail from a torch bracket, was Mrs. Norris. She looked like she was dead, but she wasn't. She was only petrified. Jane couldn't stand looking at the poor little cat hanging there like it was bait for a big huge monster. Jane looked all around her. More and more people came. Then she saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Enemies of the heir. . .beware," said Malfoy with a slight grin. "You'll be next, mudbloods." Jane looked towards Malfoy and then at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "_What does the word mudblood mean?_" thought Jane. Then she looked up at the wall behind Harry. Jane gasped again. There was writing on the wall and from the looks of it, it was written in blood. The writing read

The chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir. . .beware.

"_Now that's where Malfoy got the beginning of his sentence_," thought Jane. "_But, what does mudblood mean? And who was he saying it too?" _Suddenly, Ablus Dumbledore came through the group of Slytherins.

"Everyone get back to your dormitories immediately," he commanded. "Everyone except, you three," he added pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jane wanted to ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione a question, but she thought that now would be a bad time to ask them, so she just followed Percy back the the dormitory.

Jane lay down in bed and thought about what she saw and what happened. "_What does the word mudblood mean? Is it s bad word or a good word? It sounded as though it was a bad word plus the way Malfoy that word, also kind of proves that it was a bad word? Ugh. I don't know!_" thought Jane as she turned over on her side. Jane sighed. "_Sarah I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me,_" she thought. Jane closed her eyes and thoughts of Sarah came rushing through her mind and with those thoughts in mind, Jane fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This time when Jane woke up, Hermione wasn't there to wake her, so Jane had to get up by herself. She got dressed and soon found Hermione in the Great Hall along with Harry and Ron. Jane grabbed her breakfast and sat down with them. No one was talking. Jane looked at Hermione and then at Ron. Finally, she looked at her brother Harry, for him to say something, but no one did.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Jane asked breaking the silence. No one answered. "Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Still no one answered. "Come on guys. How did you sleep?"

"Oh Jane! You're here!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, I'm here and asking you guys a question," Jane said irritated.

"Oh, sorry Jane. I guess we weren't really listening," apologized Hermione as she glared at Harry. Ron nudged Harry in the side with his elbow.

"Ow Ron!" gasped Harry. "What did you do that for?" Ron nodded his head over to Jane and Hermione sitting over on the other side of the table. Harry looked over and gasped.

"Oh Jane! You're here," Harry said surprised.

"Yes, I am here and asking you a question," Jane said irritated again.

"Oh, then what was your question?" asked Harry.

"Ugh!" Jane said.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"You guys aren't listening to me," Jane said.

"Well, now we are," said Hermione eyeing Harry and Ron. Jane took a deep breath.

"My question was how did everyone sleep?" Jane asked again.

"I slept okay," Ron answered.

"You didn't have any nightmares about spiders?" Jane joked.

"No, I actual did not. Though, I had a dream about. . ." Ron began.

"About what?" questioned Harry.

"Well," Ron began again.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm not sure if I should say," Ron stammered.

"You can say. No one is around us," comforted Jane.

"Okay. I had a dream about the writing on the wall that we saw last night," Ron quivered. There was silence as the four thought about what they saw last night. The petrified cat, Mrs. Norris, the blood on the wall, and what Malfoy had said, it was all still fresh in their heads.

"Um, can I ask something," Jane said breaking the silence. No one answered her, so she kept on talking. "What does the word mudblood mean?" Again there was silence as Jane looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione for their answer.

"The word mudblood means dirty blood. The term is a really foul name for someone who a is Muggle-born. Some with non-magical parents, like me for instance," answered Hermione with a bit of fear and sadness in her voice.

"It's not a term that you would use in a conversation," Ron added. Jane nodded her head.

"I get it," Jane said slowly and then there was silence. Jane ate her breakfast, which was cereal and strawberries. Plus, some milk. Once Jane was done with her breakfast, she said goodbye to her friends and left to go to her potions class. She was hoping that she would find Ginny there, so that she could ask her where she had been because Jane hadn't seen Ginny in a while.

Once Jane got into potions class, she spotted Ginny right away. She was sitting in her normal seat with her long ginger hair down. This time she had a green barrette in her head.

"Ginny! Where have you been?" Jane exclaimed.

"Oh, Jane. Hi," was all Ginny said.

"Hi, sorry to sound so excited," Jane apologized.

"No, it's okay," Ginny said.

"Okay, but it's just that. I haven't seen you in a while. I mean you haven't been in any of the classes yesterday. Plus, you weren't at dinner yesterday or breakfast," complained Jane. "So where were you?"

"It's nothing," Ginny said.

"It's nothing?" questioned Jane.

"Yes, it's nothing," repeated Ginny.

"Ginny, you mean a lot to me. I mean you are my friend. You mean a lot to me," Jane said. "So, why were you not in class and dinner plus breakfast."

"It's none of your business, Jane."

"I think it might as well be," Jane retorted. Ginny took a deep breath. "Please tell me Ginny."

"I think not," Ginny retorted back.

"Please Ginny," Jane persisted.

"No!" shouted Ginny. Everyone in the room turned towards Ginny and Jane. Ginny looked around and then grabbed her stuff and went out of the classroom before Professor Snape came in. Jane walked after her.

"Ginny, please stop. I didn't mean to keep on asking you, I was merely. . ."

"Merely what?" Ginny asked obviously frustrated with Jane.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ginny and I am sorry for pestering you so much," Jane apologized. "I guess I don't know what I was doing."

"Well, anyways. I got to go," said Ginny and started to leave. Soon Jane was all by herself and left in the dust.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jane walked back to the classroom to find that Professor Snape had come into the classroom and had already started teaching. Jane tried to get to her seat quietly and without the professor knowing that she wasn't there, but it failed.

"I know that you are late, Miss Potter. So, there is no need to sneak in quietly. Just go to your seat and sit down," ordered Professor Snape. Jane quickly went to her seat and sat down.

"Actually professor, I was already here. My things were here in the classroom before the class started, so technically I wasn't late," said Jane, but once she said that, she immediately started to regret it. For, Professor Snape came to towards her and put his hands on top of desk. What was even scarier was that he stared straight into her eyes.

"Miss Potter, for you to be on time to class you must be in class, sitting in your seat. As I recall, you had your things here at your seat, but you yourself were not in your seat. So technically, you were late to class. 5 points from Gryffindor," concluded Professor Snape as he started to walk away.

"But, professor!" stammered Jane.

"But what?" questioned Professor Snape.

"Why does my house have to lose 5 points?" Jane asked.

"This is the second time that you were late and you were late before. That first time you were late, I let it slip by, but as I recall, then I had told you, if you were late again, you would loose house points. This is the second time you were late, so therefore, you loose house point. Now, please sit down in your seat, Miss Potter."

"Please professor. I wasn't late," objected Jane.

"I don't want to have this conversation again. Now please sit down or else you loose more house points," demanded Professor Snape. Jane sat down in her seat and class resumed.

After class, Jane walked out of the classroom and headed towards the common room. "_Why was Ginny acting so weird? Did I do something wrong? I know that I was pushing to hard on her, or was I not? Did something happen in one of her classes that made her act the way she is now? Ugh. Maybe I should tell Ron about this or ask him why she is acting so strangely. I could do that during lunch_." As Jane walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, all of these thoughts come up in her head. Jane walked up to the portrait of the lady. She said the password and walked through the doorway into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a comfy common room. There were some students by the fireplace talking and chatting. Jane wasn't really interested in any of the conversations, plus she didn't want to stick around, because she didn't want to be late for her second class. She grabbed her supplies for her next class and walked out of the common room.

At lunch, the Great Hall was filled with tons of students and teachers, chatting and talking about their day so far. Jane grabbed her lunch, PB&J with chips, apple slices, and milk to drink. She found Hermione, Ron, and of course her brother Harry, and sat down with them.

"Hello!" greeted Jane.

"Oh, hi Jane," Harry replied. " How have your classes been?"

"They have been fine," answered Jane.

"Did Professor Snape give you a hard time?" asked Ron.

"Not really," Jane said starting to eat her sandwich.

"I heard he did," Ron said. Jane swallowed her bite and looked at Ron.

"How did you know that he gave me a hard time?" Jane questioned.

"Oh, it gets around the school, quicker than you think," said Ron.

"Oh well then, I should be carful of what I say," Jane laughed.

"I guess you should," Hermione laughed. The two boys joined in on the laughing. After the four had calmed down a little and ate a little more Jane decided to ask Ron about his sister.

"Ron," began Jane.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something," Jane said.

"What is your question," he asked again.

"It is about your sister." Ron stopped eating and stared at Jane. Harry and Hermione had also stopped eating. Now Jane wished she hadn't brought it up in conversation.

"What about Ginny?" questioned Ron.

"Well, she…has been acting, well…weird lately," stammered Jane.

"What do you mean by weird?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she hasn't been at dinner when we are here or lunch or even breakfast," Jane slipped out.

"Well, that could just be a coincident," Harry suggested.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione said.

"But, that's not all," Jane objected. "She has been skipping classes and I know that because I have her in every single one of my classes and lately she hasn't been there except this morning I saw here in potions class. I went up to her and I had asked where she has been. She wouldn't answer the question and I think I might have pushed her a little too hard because she left class before it ever started."

"She probably left class because you were being hard on her," Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione," agreed Harry. Jane looked at the three students sitting next to her. She sighed.

"Maybe you're right," Jane said giving up. "I guess it might be a personal matter to why she was gone."

"I agree Jane," Harry said. He put his hand on top of hers. Jane looked at her brother and nodded.

"Ron, I just wanted you to know because I know you are Ginny's brother and how concerned I am about her," Jane noted.

"I understand that you are concerned about her. I will keep my eye on her and hopefully she is alright," Ron said.

"Anyways, I was just wondering," Jane, stammered. "Did you find any information about the chamber of secret?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They both nodded.

"Well," Hermione began. "The teacher we asked was Professor McGonagall. She said that four wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin founded Hogwarts over 100 years ago. Now three of the wizards worked together well, but one of the wizards didn't."

"Guess who," commented Ron.

"Slytherin," guessed Jane.

"Yep Jane. You're right. Slytherin thought that magical learning should be kept in all magical families, known as purebloods. The other three founders disagreed. Unable to persuaded the others he left the school. Now legend says that Salazar had made a chamber of secrets and had closed the chamber before he left, only to one day for his heir to return to the school and reopen the chamber."

There was silence as the four students thought about what Hermione had just said.

"They say that there is supposedly a monster that is in the chamber," Harry said quietly. Jane looked at Harry with a worried look on her face.

"…Really?" Jane gulped. Harry nodded his head.

There was another long silence as Jane contemplated about what she had just heard from her fellow friends and brother.

"I should get going," Harry said breaking the silence.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"There is a Quidditch game this afternoon against Slytherin and I want to get ready for it. Plus, Hermione, Ron and I want to go to the library to look up a book," answered Harry as he got up. Ron and Hermione both got up too.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Jane said.

"No, you're not," protested Ron.

"Yes I am and there is no way you can convince me to change my answer," Jane argued. Harry met Jane's eyes and knew instantly that she was right.

"She's right. We won't be able to change her answer," Harry said reluctantly.

"How do you know she's right?" Ron questioned.

"Ron," Harry said as he put his hand on top of Ron's right shoulder. "I know things." The four of them laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the library.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, you guys are planning to make a polyjuice potion and turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Jane asked quietly.

"Yes, that is precisely what we plan to do," agreed Ron.

"But, why?" Jane asked again.

"Well, we think that Malfoy has to do something with the chamber of secrets," Harry answered.

"Wait, wait. Draco Malfoy you mean?" Jane said surprised.

"Yeah," Ron paused. But, Harry beat Ron to it.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Harry questioned his sister. Jane looked down at her feet.

"Oh no. Please don't be what I think it is," Ron said.

"No, no. It's not. It's just that." Jane paused again.

"Go ahead Jane. We won't tell anyone," Hermione encouraged Jane.

"Oh alright. On my way to one of my classes with Ginny, I ran into Malfoy like literally ran into him," Jane began.

"Wait, did you actually like run into him in the hallway and fall down on your bum?" Ron questioned sounding eager.

"Yes, I did Ron," confirmed Jane. Ron burst out laughing.

"What is so funny about that?" Jane asked.

"Well, its just that Malfoy has always been mean to us from the very beginning," Hermione said.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yep, go ahead Harry. Tell Jane about what happened first year when you got here," Hermione said to Harry.

"Well, when we first got here and we were waiting to get sorted into our houses, outside of the double doors of the Great Hall. Malfoy came up to me and told me that he could help me make the right friends," Harry told Jane.

"And?" Jane said.

"I refused."

"You refuse him?" Jane basically shouted.

"Shh! Quiet Jane," the three of them said in unison.

"Oh sorry," apologized Jane. "So you refused to be his friend?"

"That's what I did," Harry said.

"Well, then. I bet I know why he is being mean to you guys," suggested Jane.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Harry refused to be his friend," Hermione said for Jane.

"Hey, I was going to say that," Jane protested.

"Sorry Jane," Hermione said.

"Are you sure that is the answer Jane?" Harry questioned.

"It might be," Jane said.

"Guys were are getting off topic. Jane please continue with your story, but be quick about it. Harry has a Quidditch game he needs to get ready for," Hermione said.

"That's right Hermione," agreed Harry.

"Alright. So I ran into Malfoy and at first he was mad and angry at me, but suddenly, when he looked up at me after I had grabbed my stuff his mood changed," complained Jane.

"Well, that's weird," Ron, said with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Yes, really weird," agreed Hermione.

"I had a little conversation with him, but not much of one because I wanted to go to my class. Then after that conversation I told Ginny that that conversation that I had with him was awkward. She thought, well," Jane paused. But, then began again. "Ginny thought that the reason why Malfoy was so nice to me was because he liked me or had a crush on me," Jane finished. Jane looked up from the ground to see Harry's eyes wide and Ron's mouth had dropped open like it usually did. Hermione's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, you did Ron. You heard me loud and clear," Jane answered back with a slight glance toward her brother because she didn't know what her brother was going to think of her, if she dated a Slytherin, but she wasn't concerned about dating at this point in time and age.

"Hermione? Harry?" Jane said with a bit of fear in her voice. "Are you alright?" Harry blinked and Hermione's expression softened.

"Yes Jane. We are okay, but just shocked a bit," Harry replied. Jane nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Um, Jane," Hermione said.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"Well, I just want to tell you that Ginny might be wrong about Malfoy liking you or having a crush on you, so don't be surprised if it turns out to be something else. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes since, but I mean it was a little weird how he changed his mood so quickly," Jane protested.

"I agree. He might have a liking for you, not a crush. I mean, you aren't really old enough to go out with him on a date even," Ron added.

"We all aren't old enough to go on a date," Harry noted.

"I agree," Jane said. There was an awkward silence as the four students stood there.

"I should get going. I have a game that I have to get ready for," Harry said.

"We should get ready for the game ourselves too," Hermione commented.

"What do you mean we have to get ready for the game too?" Jane questioned.

"Well, this is your first Quidditch game, right?" Hermione asked Jane.

"Yes, it is," Jane answered.

"Well, it will probably be cold out so you might want to get a scarf or something to keep you warm besides your uniform," Hermione said as she started to walk away from the group. Harry and Ron followed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jane shouted as she left with the group.

Soon Jane was walking towards the Quidditch field where everyone was gathering to see the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Jane just hoped that Harry wasn't going to get hurt because Hermione and Ron tried to explain the game to Jane as they walked towards the field. "_From the looks of it, it sounds like a great game to play. But, it's just that I don't want Harry to get severely injured, but we'll have to just see, won't we_?" thought Jane as she walked into the field with her friends and stood waiting for the game to start. "_Let's just hope he doesn't get hurt_," Jane thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry it is a short chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 14

The crowd went wild as Slytherin scored another ten points for its team. Jane sighed again. She looked over at Hermione and Ron. Their expressions hadn't changed a bit for they were worried that Gryffindor was going to lose the game. Jane looked up at Hagrid. He was holding black binoculars and moving them around.

"May I see those binoculars, please Hagrid?" Jane asked.

"Sure thing, Jane," he answered as he gave her the binoculars.

Jane took the binoculars and looked through them. She was trying to find her brother because she still was worried that he might get hurt or even worse, die, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She moved the binoculars around and around, looking and looking. She spotted Fred and George Wesley, or what she thought were them, but still no Harry.

"Can you see Harry?" Hermione asked Jane.

"Nope, I don't see him, wait. I think I do," Jane said. "But, wait. He's got something following him."

"What do you mean Jane?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well, I can't really tell, but it might be one of those bludgers," Jane said with an edge of fear in her voice.

"Let me see," Hagrid ordered Jane. Jane gave the binoculars to him. Jane, Ron, and Hermione all watched as Hagrid looked through them and he sighed. Just from that sigh, the three Gryffindors knew that Jane was right. A bludgers was following him. Jane hoped that he would be fine, but as soon as those words popped into her head, Harry disappeared. At first, Jane didn't notice, but then Hermione said,

"Where is Harry?" She sounded like she was very worried about him and so was Jane.

"I don't know where he is," Ron protested.

"I wasn't asking you in particular, Ron. It was just sort of an open question," commented Hermione.

"Oh," was all Ron said.

Jane looked all around, but the players were going by so quick that she couldn't spot Harry. Jane grew more and more worried, but then suddenly, she saw him! He was flying straight and it looked like he had his arm outstretched. Jane quickly asked for the binoculars from Hagrid again. He gave them to her just in time to see what happened to Harry. Jane looked through the binoculars and then gasped. The binoculars fell from her hands onto the ground near her feet with a THUD. She wanted to scream out to Harry, but she didn't want to have him lose his concentration, so she just kept on watching. Harry had grabbed the golden snitch, but as a consequence, he had fallen off of his broom and onto the sand. Jane saw Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid leave. She followed after them, but as fast as she could. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst from her chest at any moment. The four of them ran onto the sand on the field. The bludger that had been following Harry during the game was now trying to hurt him even more because it would go up into the air and come back down, but every time it would do it, it would miss Harry.

"Finite Incantatem!" shouted Hermione as she pointed her wand at the bludger. As she said those words, the bludger suddenly burst into tiny sparkles that floated down into nothingness. Jane, Ron, and Hermione all ran towards Harry as well as other students including the one and only, Professor Lockhart.

"Harry, are you alright?" Jane asked Harry as she sat down next to him. He was sitting down with his legs out in front of him and his left arm was holding him up as he was sitting. But the problem was that, his right arm was close to his body like he was protecting it.

"I don't think so, Jane. I think I might have broken my arm," Harry answered with a wince as pain started to overcome his body.

"Don't worry Harry. I can fix that arm in no time," Professor Lockhart said confidently.

Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, not you," Harry said trying to back away, but the pain from his arm was too much for him to even move.

"Now, now Harry. I just have the perfect spell to use," said the professor. Jane didn't trust him, plus she didn't like him one bit. She didn't want to watch what happened, but she watched anyways, for she didn't want anything else to happen to her brother. After all, they had just met.

"Brackium Emendo!" shouted Lockhart. There was a bright light that appeared out of the end of Lockhart's wand and then it disappeared like that. Lockhart put his wand down and then grabbed Harry's arm. He lifted his arm and to their astonishment, Harry's wrist slumped down along with a sound that sounded like blood rushing down towards his fingertips. Jane made a disgusting look as Harry's arm made that sound again. Suddenly, Jane felt something come up her throat as Hagrid said, "Bones? There are no bones left!" He practically shouted it at Lockhart. Jane quickly knew that she was going to vomit, so she quickly ran to an area of the field that would be okay to do whatever she needed to do. Soon she had vomited whatever she actually had from breakfast. She heard Hermione come over and then stop short.

"Jane, you okay?" she asked.

"I think I might be," Jane said as she was rubbing her mouth with her sleeve of her robes.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked again growing a little more concerned.

"Yes, Hermione," Jane said as she got up. "I just had to…well…let's just say, I had to vomit." Hermione nodded her head as if understanding why she had to. Hermione and Jane started to walk back over towards the other people gathered around Harry. Jane saw that Harry had gotten up and they had started walking towards the school. She and Hermione followed the crowd, but soon as Jane was in the school she made way towards her dormitory, so that she could change her robes and rinse her mouth, for she could still taste the bitter taste. She didn't want to walk around school with bad breath all day long. "_Then I will go visit my brother in the hospital wing_," thought Jane as she went into the Gryffindor Common Room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jane walked out of the Gryffindor common room feeling a bit refreshed after changing her uniform and brushing her teeth. She still didn't feel the very best, but she just sat with that discomfort, plus she wanted to see how her brother was doing. She walked down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower and towards the infirmary.

When she got there, she saw that everyone was crowded around Harry, except for a few Slytherins that were around Malfoy, and to Jane's astonishment, he was moaning, loudly. Jane walked over to Harry and stood by the bed that Harry was in. Harry had his right arm in a sling and light blue pajamas that had white strips on them.

"Oh, hi Jane," Hermione said.

"Hey, Hermione," Jane greeted. Jane walked closer to Harry and stood next to him on his left side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better, but not really," he answered as Madam Pomfrey gave him a cup of what looked like orange juice, but it wasn't, for Harry had had drank it and then spat it out.

"What do you expect, pumpkin juice?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. She walked away leaving the students to chat with Harry.

"Ugh, that stuff taste horrible," Harry groaned.

"But, it's pumpkin juice. Isn't it supposed to be good?" Jane wondered.

"No, it's not pumpkin juice, but would you like to try yourself to make sure that it isn't?" Harry asked her grabbing for the juice with his left hand.

"No thanks. I better get going. I just wanted to see how you were doing," Jane said as she started leaving.

"Jane where are you going?" Hermione questioned running after Jane.

"Well, I have got some things I need to do before the day is over."

"Alright, but Jane, you look down, like there is something wrong," commented Hermione.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just that, I just don't feel that well."

"How about you have Madam Pomfrey look at you to make sure you are alright," suggested Hermione.

"No, I'm Hermione. I don't need to have her to check me out. She has enough patients to take care of," Jane concluded and then left leaving Hermione left with a confusing expression.

It was around mid-afternoon when Jane got to the Owlery, with a jacket on and tennis shoes on. She had changed from her uniform to a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She walked into the Owlery to find that her owl, Snowball had just flown into the tower and landed in his little own alcove. Jane walked over to her owl and unattached the letter. She turned over to letter to reveal the address. It was from Sarah. Jane found a bench that was sitting in a corner and sat down. She quickly opened the letter and began to read it. It read…

Dear Jane,

I am glad to hear that you have been settling quite well with your school. But, I am sorry to hear that your first period class isn't going, as you would have liked it to. But, then again I am glad to hear that you were sorted into Gryffindor and met two new friends! I bet they are wonderful friends to have nearby and fun to be with.

I guess I should have told you that you had an older brother named Harry, but then I was doing it for your own safety, like I had told you when I told you that your parents were killed. I was doing it for your own safety, Jane and now that you are at Hogwarts, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, can make sure that nothing happens to you. Oh, man. I should tell you that I actually know the headmaster of the school. We were acquaintances, when your parents were alive. Well, now that I actually have that out of my mouth, I should tell you my story of how I know so much about Hogwarts and how know so much about the wizarding world. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before. I did it for your own safety including mine as well.

When I was born, I was born into a wizarding family. Both of my parents were wizards. I had one brother and he was a wizard as well, but as for me, I was not. Back then, I didn't know why I wasn't a wizard and to this day I still don't know. My parents were both stumped as to why I wasn't a wizard, but I guess that's just the way it is. There is a word that the wizards use for someone who is not a wizard, but was born into a wizarding family. The word is Squib. So, I am not a muggle or a wizard. I am a Squib. It is unusual for a Squib to be born.

Now since you know what I am, it should be quite obvious to why I know a lot about the wizarding world. First, I am a Squib. Second, I had two parents who were wizards and third, I had a brother who was also a wizard. So, that should be all of the reasons why I should know a lot about the wizarding world. I actually went to Hogwarts one time, and it was when I was much older. That is also when I met Professor Dumbledore, so I know him a little bit. If you ever need help or need someone to talk to, you can always talk with me, by writing to me, or Dumbledore, or even your brother, Harry, now that you know him.

Well, I hope you are having fun and getting your homework done. I hope you are learning new spells to use and try not to get into trouble. I don't know if I told you, but your dad always liked to get into trouble himself. Oh, try to get connected with your brother. I know that he is a second year and you're a first year, so you might not have the same classes together, but at least try. I love you and miss you. I will always be there for you.

Sincerely,

Sarah

Jane stared at the letter that she was holding in her hand. She couldn't believe that Sarah had known about Harry and not told her about it! But then again, Sarah had said that she didn't tell her because she was concerned for her safety. But, what could be out there, that would go after Sarah, Jane, and Harry? Then a thought occurred to her. Could it be that dark wizard that everyone feared? Could it be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? No! No it couldn't be! But, it could. Jane decided to not tell anymore about Sarah to Harry, Hermione, or Ron. She would decide when to tell them about Sarah being a Squib. In the meantime, Jane said goodbye to Snowball and walked out of the Owlery to the hospital wing to see how Harry was doing or maybe she would just go back to the Common Room and settle down. For, Jane had had a long day.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Finally, the next chapter is up! Thanks for waiting so patiently! Sorry about my grammar. I will fix it whenever I get a chance to. Same goes for the other chapters as well. Anyways, hope you like it!**

Chapter 16

Jane woke up from her bed early the next morning hoping to see if she could go see if Harry without any of the teachers noticing that she was there. She walked quietly out of the common room with her Gryffindor robes on and walked to the hospital wing.

When getting there, Harry was asleep, so she sat down on the wooden chair that was next to the bed. He looked so peaceful there, just lying down in the warming comfy bed with those striped pajamas. Jane could feel a tear come down her cheek and fall onto the sheets. She didn't know if it was from seeing Harry get hurt for the first time in her life since she had just found her brother, or if it was because those striped pajamas reminded her a movie that she had watched with Sarah. Another tear came streaming down her cheek and landed onto the sheet. She didn't want to remember that movie because it made her cry the whole night. She never got any sleep that night and even the next day she still cried, but thankfully it was less than before.

The movie was called _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_. She didn't know why Sarah decided to have her watch it. Jane guessed that she was old enough because she was 11 at that time. But, then again, why would you show it to an 11 year-old girl? Wouldn't you show it to someone more mature, say like 14? Jane had no clue why, so she gave a big sigh. She missed Sarah so much even though she has her brother here at school. "_Why do I miss Sarah so much?_" Jane thought? "_Is it because I had spent most of my life with her and now and I miss her when I sort of need her the most? Or is it because I just don't really feel like I am part of Harry's family?_" Jane questioned herself. Just then a stream of tears exited from Jane's eyes. She bent her head down and laid her head in her hands. That's when she started to whimper, but only softly.

At that point, Harry's eyelids slowing opened up to face Jane.

"Jane what are you doing here and why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked.

Jane looked up and saw Harry looking at her with his hazel-green eyes. She looked down at her feet that were in her gray and white tennis shoes.

"Jane please tell me what is wrong," Harry said encouragingly.

She looked at Harry straight in the eyes; his eyes the same color as hers.

"Well," she said taking a deep breath in.

"How about you sit down next to me," Harry said as he got out of the covers of the bed and sat down on top of them. Finally, he patted a spot next to him.

Jane looked at him and then at his left arm that was in a tan color sling. He saw her looking at it and then instantly switched sides so that Jane was sitting on his right side, so not to lean on his left arm and hurt it even more.

Jane gave in and sat next to her brother, the boy in the striped pajamas, which then started another wave of tears that came out of her. She huddled next to Harry and leaned on his right shoulder. Harry put his right arm around Jane as to keep her company.

They sat there on the bed for quite some time before Harry asked, "Jane?"

Jane at first didn't answer, but then there was a quiet whisper that answered the question.

"Yes?"

"If it is alright with you, do you mind if I ask," There was a long pause. "Why were you crying?" Harry asked not sure if he should ask it, but his gut told him he should. I mean Jane was his sister. He was worried about her. There was a long pause from Jane as well like she was trying to find the right words to say.

There was a deep breath from Jane as she drew air into her lungs.

"I was crying because when I saw you in those striped pajamas that you have on…" there was a pause as if Jane was remembering the whole movie. "I remembered a movie that I saw with Sarah. You remember me talking about Sarah, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry answered pulling Jane's loose hairs out of her eyes.

"Okay, the movie was called…it was called _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_," Jane finished with a raspy voice.

There was silence as Jane let the information sink in. Jane didn't know if Harry has seen the movie or not. He probably hasn't, but he might have heard of it.

"I've heard of that movie," Harry said breaking the silence between them. "It's a sad movie. I have never heard of it, but I know that it is sad. But, that isn't why you came is it?" he asked questioningly?

Jane got up and looked at him with streaks of tears running down her cheeks. Harry could tell that these were new tears.

"Jane is else is wrong?" Harry asked.

Jane looked at him with her blurry eyes and answered, "It feels like I'm not part of your family."

Harry looked at her in surprise, but suddenly his face softened.

"Jane," he spoke calmly, "You will always be apart of my family; I mean you are my sister."

"But, Harry I don't have any classes with you and it feels like we haven't been spending any time together," Jane protested.

"We can change all of that. Don't you remember? Dumbledore said that next year he might put you in the same year as me," Harry said with a smile. "We can change it all."

"Oh, right now I remember."

Harry hit the back of Jane head with his good hand.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Jane.

"You silly bum," Harry laughed.

"What did you just call me?" Jane asked looking at him with a questioning look, but with a tint of anger in her eyes.

"That's right. I called you a bum, you bum."

Jane stared into Harry's eyes. Anger burning in the pit of her stomach while her eyes gleamed with anger and hatred.

Harry looked startled by the quick change of emotion Jane was feeling. For a moment she was feeling happy, glad and a slight tint a sadness, but then all of a sudden she changed to anger and hatred. The scary part was that all of this angry and hatred was aimed at him!

Harry started to back up away from Jane. He didn't know what she was up to, but whatever it was he was bracing himself for it.

Jane drew up her wand and pointed it at her brother.

Like a little kid would do, Harry backed away from his sister even further trying to not get the full blast of whatever spell she was about to conjure up.

"Come... on... Jane,"Harry stammered. "I was just joking around or as you might call it fooling around. It's noting to be...um," he paused trying to think of the right words to say. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jane raised her wand and Harry knew that this would hurt a lot, so he closed his eyes waiting for his sister to say the spell, except nothing happened.

"_Maybe I missed heard Jane say the spell or maybe my hearing is bad_," thought Harry. He didn't want to open his eyes because she was afraid of what he will find, but he finally managed himself to open one eye. When he did open his eye, did not expect to see what he saw.

Harry saw Jane sitting on her knees a few inches away from him, but with a huge grin on her face and by the sounds of it, she was giggling because she had her hands up to her mouth. He wand must be behind her because Harry couldn't see it.

"Why are you giggling?" he managed to ask without getting too anger at her.

"I'll just make this short and sweet, okay?"

"Sounds fine to me," Harry's voice rising a tiny more.

"I was just having a little fun with you Harry like you did with me," Jane finished.

Harry stared at Jane with an anger star. This tie it was Harry's turn to be anger.

"Fun?" Harry question.

"Yes, fun," answered Jane.

"You weren't having fun with me at all. To me it was like really serious stuff. I mean, YOU WERE POINTING A WAND AT ME!" shouted Harry.

Jane was surprised by the reaction that she got out of Harry that felt guilty for what she had done.

"I'm...I'm...I'm...,"Jane tried to say but she just couldn't get it out.

Harry realized what he then had said and came over to sit down next to her.

"It's okay. I understand what you were trying to do, Jane," Harry said trying to calm her down. "Just try not to do it again okay?"

Jane nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"But, it still was funny the way you were curled up in the corner like a little scaredy cat," Jane joked.

"I'm not a scaredy cat," Harry said.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Anyways," Jane said trying to change the subject. "How will we spend more time together when we don't have classes with each other?"

"Oh right, we were talking about that before this incident started."

Jane nodded.

"Well, we can spend more time together whenever you want, like on the weekends, or after homework. How about that?" he suggested.

"That sounds great," agreed Jane as she gave Harry a huge hug.

Harry embraced Jane as she did him. Jane never having a brother hugged Harry especially long because he was part of her family and now that she has heard it from him, she believes that it is true. She is a true Potter.

"Oh and Jane," Harry said as he tore apart from the hug and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I love you and will always love you. And just because I am a year ahead of you doesn't mean that I am smarter than you," he joked.

Jane giggled at Harry's humor. "I know," she answered.

They gave each other one last hug before Jane decided to leave and go to the common room.

As Jane was leaving, she turned around just as she saw Harry getting back into the covers of the bed.

"Harry," she called out.

"Yeah, Jane?"

"I will always love you too," Jane smiled and with that she left Harry with grin on his face.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Well, I hopefully have corrected all of the ****grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. If for some reason while reading, you spot one, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks! **

Chapter 17

Everyone gathered around the dueling platform in the Great Hall. Jane stood next to her brother, along with Ron and Hermione. Snape had combined his potions class with Professor Lockhart even though he wasn't that willing to do it. Professor Dumbledore thought that it was a good idea, so here Jane was standing waiting till Professor Lockhart, which he wasn't really a professor at all. He was an author, but Jane thought that there was something very familiar about his style of writing, but Jane wasn't concerned about that right now. The two Professors, or basically the one professor, Lockhart, will be teaching the students how to defend themselves by making a little dueling club. Jane liked the idea. She liked dueling other people, except, she didn't want to duel her brother, of course or any of her friends.

"Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" Professor Lockhart asked as he walked up and down the platform.

"_Well, duh, right? We are all right here_," thought Jane.

"Professor Dumbledore wants me to teach you all," he held out his right hand and moved it around as to mean everyone will be taught dueling, "how to duel, because of all of the excitement that has been happening."

Jane made a happy, but yet disgusting look for she would rather be taught how to duel by someone else than Lockhart. "_I can't understand why so many girls like Lockhart, I mean, he's not really that charming, is he? No! He's not! Cut it out, Jane! You're not really going for his charming looks are you?"_ Jane thought to herself.

"We have decided to start this dueling club to start to train you guys all up, in case you ever need to defeat yourselves, like I have done on many occasions. For more information, see my published books," finished Professor Lockhart. With that he took of his silky, shiny, and smooth cape and through it into the crowd of students. Surprisingly, a girl who is in Gryffindor caught the cape. She instantly, started cuddling with it.

Jane grimaced at the sight. "_I definitely don't like Lockhart and there is __definitely something fishy about him_," Jane's thoughts when racing once again like they always do.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," announced Lockhart gesturing toward the other end of the platform.

An annoyed and serious Professor Snape came up the platform with his black robes on. Everyone was leaning in on the platform to see this happen.

"He had been willing to help me show a demonstration to you. Don't worry, you will have your potions teacher when I'm through with him," finished Professor Lockhart.

"_Less likely, him than you_," Jane laughed at the thought she had.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Jane said and watched as the two professors approached each other; their faces had no emotions what so ever. They drew their wands up to their faces, and just like that, their wands were down with a _whip_. They both did a little bow.

Jane knew that Lockhart wasn't going to win. He wasn't quick enough for Professor Snape's good skills.

By now they both had their wands at the ready position, ready to strike at any given moment.

"1. 2. 3," counted Professor Lockhart.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted.

Professor Lockhart didn't have enough time to conjure up a defense spell because he was suddenly hit with a red bolt.

"Ahhhh!" yelped Lockhart.

Jane giggled as he landed on the platform with a _thud_.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked leaning over to take a look.

"Who cares," Jane answered Hermione before Ron could.

Jane still had a smile on her face.

She never knew it would be that funny to watch Professor Lockhart get hit with a spell.

Professor Lockhart got up like nothing happened and he brushed himself off.

"Excellent idea to show the students attack spell, and I would say, it was really obvious that you were going to do something like that. Now if I were to block that spell, it would have been easy," said Lockhart.

"Maybe it would be best to first teach the students how to block, professor," suggested Professor Snape.

Lockhart looked down for a couple seconds, but looked up to see a slight smile on Snape's face, except that it disappeared quickly.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Uh, let's have a pair of volunteers," Lockhart stated while looking around. "How about both Potters come up," he said with a smile on his face.

Jane just about wanted to say no, when she was pushed from behind. She turned around to see Ron mouthing the words, "Go." Hermione wasn't doing anything; she was just standing there like Jane really had no choice.

"Come on, Potter," ordered Professor Lockhart.

Jane walked up toward the platform with her heart pounding hard.

"_I don't want to duel against my bother!_" Jane thought franticly. "_I just don't want him to get seriously injured again and don't I have a choice in this, but then again, if I beat my brother it will show that I am stronger than he is. I mean it is a little friendly competition here, right?_"

Before she knew it, she was walking up to meet to Harry in the center of the platform.

When getting to the center Professor Lockhart commanded, "Wands at the ready."

"Try not to do too much damage, alright Harry?" Jane whispered.

"Alright, I won't, but you have to do the same thing for me, Jane."

"No promises," Jane said as they both put their wands down without another word.

"Well, then we'll have to see if I do the same thing for her," Harry said to himself.

"_This is going to be interesting_," Jane thought to herself as she turned around to face Harry on the opposite side of the platform.

Jane was by the Slytherin house and Harry was by Professor Lockhart, but Jane really didn't care. All she cared was beating her brother in this little duel.

Suddenly, something occurred to her, Draco Malfoy was watching her every move since she was by the Slytherins. She tried not to think about him and what he might be thinking right now. She knew that he hated Harry, but Jane wasn't sure if he considered her a friend. He might. Jane put that thought off for now and focused on what was at hand.

"Now on the count of 3, you can only cast spells to disarm your opponent, only to disarm," ordered Professor Lockhart.

"_Alright_," thought Jane. "_I can do this. I just have to dodge the spells the best I can_."

"One, Two, Three," Lockhart counted.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Jane before Harry could say anything.

The color of scarlet red burst from Jane's wand and went flying toward Harry.

He insistently got hit and was thrust backwards like Lockhart. Harry landed with a hard_ thud_, with his face looking up at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Jane aloud herself to put down her guard for now until Harry would get off the ground, which wasn't that long.

Jane watched as Harry pointed his wand at her and shouted back,

"Rictusempra!"

Jane quick as lightning ran to the side of the platform to avoid the spell. She thought it might work and it did. The red and silver blot of light missed Jane by centimeters.

She could hear some of the students gasp as she did her little act. She didn't know where the blot would hit, but she didn't care about that. In her head, Jane quickly went through the spells that she learned and she finally picked one to use on Harry.

"Everte Statum!" Jane yelled.

A bright orange bolt with a tint of light green came out the tip of Jane's wand and went zooming towards Harry.

He was then hit with a big force that he went flying 360 degrees around and around!

Finally, he landed on the ground with a bigger _thud_ than before.

Jane relaxed her muscles and was hoping that Harry was going to give up because just after that spell, she didn't want to duel her brother any longer.

"_This isn't turning into a friendly competition at all_," thought Jane as she looked over to Harry as he got up. "_I'm the one who is beating him and because I have, I haven't been hit yet_."

Jane could see Harry's expression. It was anger as he stumbled forward, but somehow Jane could see Harry smile as he casted Rictusempra at her.

Jane tried to dodge the spell, but missed. The red-silvery light hit Jane and she was thrust backwards.

She tried to let out a scream, but nothing would come out of mouth. All of the air had been knocked out of her as if you had a football thrown hard at you and all of the wind was knocked out of you.

Jane landed with a thud like Harry did with her back aching. She lay there for a few seconds staring at the ceiling and then slowing but surly, she got up. Her back was hurting her, but she just dealt with it; she has had worst before.

"_Let's see do I know any other spells to throw at Harry_," Jane thought franticly.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her right eye she saw Draco Malfoy. At first Jane thought me might be whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle, but it then occurred to her that he was staring at her. He was mouthing something it looked it, a spell perhaps? Jane didn't know. She wasn't that good with reading lips, but this time she could. It looked like he was saying Serpensortia. Jane had never heard of that spell and she didn't know if it was a disarming spell. It sounded as though it wasn't, but she as running out of time so she might as well go with it.

"Serpensortia!" Jane shouted at the top of her lugs.

All of a sudden, a green scaly and tan snake came out from the tip of Jane's wand. The snake hissed and moved from side to side as it went toward Harry.

Jane just stared in astonishment at what she had done. She had just conjured up a snake and it is moving toward Harry!

Everyone in the Great Hall was either looking at the stunned Jane or the snake afraid that it will strike at any given moment.

Harry in the meantime had lowered his wand thinking that he can't kill it because he doesn't know a killing spell that would actually kill it, yet he is also thinking, how in the world did his sister get that spell? He never learned it in his first year, so why would she? But, the main focus of Harry's brain was on the snake.

"Don't worry Potter, I can't get rid of…"

"Allow me, Professor Snape," interjected Lockhart. "Alarte Ascendare."

The snake was launched up into the air and came back down onto the platform. Because the snake was thrown up into air, the green, tan and scaly snake wanted some revenge and Harry could tell.

Jane was still frozen to her spot trying not to become a target of the snake, but thank God the snake had already chosen its target.

Justin was his first name and he was in Gryffindor. Jane saw that he was backing away from the snake as it neared the edge of the platform, except, Harry was only a couple paces away from the snake!

Jane's instincts instantly turned on as she started walking toward Harry to stop him from going any further, except she could feel some weight holding back on her. She turned around to see Professor Snape holding onto her robes and moving his head side to side as to signal 'no'. But, Jane insisted that she go, but she stopped, as she heard a sound, no, no it was a noise. She didn't know where it was coming from, but it sounded like it was a different language.

Jane turned toward Harry to see his mouth was moving and to her astonishment, it was Harry who was making the sound/ noise or whatever it was. "_But how and what was he saying_?" Jane thought as she watched with wide eyes as the snake turned away from Justin and looked at Harry.

"Vipera Evanesca," stated Professor Snape with his wand pointing at the snake.

The snake suddenly burst into flames from its middle to the outer ends. Soon there was nothing left, but silence.

Jane walked up to Harry to make sure he was alright.

"Harry you okay?" Jane asked with a concerned expression on her face.

At first he didn't respond and Jane had to shake him.

"Oh, yeah Jane. I'm fine," he answered back.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked Harry.

Harry looked up at Justin and then up at Professor Lockhart who was eyeing both of the Potters.

Jane looked at Snape who was eyeing both of them as well.

Jane gulped. She had never been in this sort of situation before. "_What was going to happen? Were we in big trouble or were we not?_" Jane thought.

Before long, Professor Lockhart had ended class and everyone was sent to their dormitory. Jane, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked toward the Gryffindor common room, they needed to talk.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey! Long time no see! Next chapter is finally up! I'm sorry for the wait. It's summer here, so I do have other plans that I have been doing. I am so glad that school is over though, so that I can write more, but so far it doesn't seem like I'm writing a lot. But, only like 1/3 of summer is gone or almost gone, so there is still more to go. Thank you for being so patient. I know its been hard, but thank you so much! Please enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it! **

Chapter 18

The Gryffindor common room door opened and in walked a confused, brown-haired girl with her hair bouncing up and down. Along by her side was a ginger-haired boy who was also confused and angry with the two students that had walked in before he did.

"Jane, I can't believe you conjured up that spell! First years don't even know that spell, let alone a Gryffindor!" Ron shouted.

"I agree with Ron on that and but exactly how did you get that spell?" Hermione started to question Jane.

"Hey, hey go easy on the questions," Harry said. "She didn't know any better."

"And to think that she would know any better?" Ron questioned taking a step forward toward Harry and pointing a finger at him. "What about you? Mr. I-know-a-different-language person."

Harry looked at Ron with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I spoke a different language?" he asked with a gulp.

"Yes you did, Harry," Hermione confirmed.

Jane could see Harry's green eyes go wide.

None of them spoke for a moment.

"What language did I speak?" Harry asked with his voice quivering just a bit.

"Well," began Jane. "It was a hissing sound to me."

"I agree, except it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something," added Hermione.

"But, I wasn't. I was just telling it to not attack Justin. That's all," he answered.

"Ohhh, so that's what you were saying to the snake then," Ron said.

"Yeah, you were there," Harry said confused.

"No Harry, we heard you speaking in Parselmouth."

Harry looked at Hermione with a shocked face.

"Harry, you okay?" Jane asked making sure he was okay.

After a few seconds, Harry nodded his head and walked to the red couch by the fireplace. Jane sat down next to him while Hermione sat in the red chair and Ron sat on the ground.

"But how could I have been speaking it without me realizing that I was doing it?" Harry asked himself. He put his right hand threw his brown hair.

"I don't know Harry, but you got to listen to me carefully. There is a reason why the symbol of Slytherin is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth as well. He could talk to snakes too," Hermione told Harry with a stern voice.

"Precisely! And now the whole school might as well think you his great-great-great-grandson or something!" shouted Ron.

"Quiet Ron!" Jane, Hermione, and Harry shouted back.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Except, I'm not his great-great-great-grandson. I'm not," Harry argued.

No one spoke as they just listened to the fire crackle in the fireplace.

Jane got off of the couch and put her hands in front of the fire. It was warm. She could see the flames go up like they were dancing.

"The one thing I want to know is how Jane got to know that spell she casted on you," Hermione said looking at Jane who was still warming up her hands.

"Apparently, she doesn't hear you say her name," Ron teased.

"No, I did hear Hermione say my name, I just decided not to say anything," Jane protested.

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered getting up back onto the couch and stared Ron in the eyes with her piercing green eyes.

He stared back at her with his blue eyes. It was like they were having a staring contest, if so, Jane already knew who was going to win.

A was smirk was beginning to form on Jane's lips as Ron tried not to pull back away from her intense stare. Harry and Hermione could both see this happen and watched in silence.

But, soon Hermione had to give in and say something.

"Will you two stop it? You have to blink sometime," she said as stubborn as she could, but Jane and Ron kept on staring at each other until…

"I can't do this anymore," Ron said ashamed as he pulled away from Jane's immense stare.

"Knew it," Jane said.

"Knew what?" Ron asked.

"I knew you couldn't take it anymore so you backed down," Jane answered with yet another smirk.

"I did not back down!" Ron insisted.

"Oh, yes you did," Jane said.

Then the two started arguing and Harry could see Hermione sigh.

"Guys, guys, guys!" shouted Harry trying to get in between the two. Stop fighting."

"Sorry, Harry," apologized Jane with a puppy dogface.

"Jane," Harry said looking at her. "It's alright. Right now we want to know how you knew that spell that you casted, that serpent spell."

Jane took a deep breath.

"Well," she began. "Since I was by the Slytherins, I knew Malfoy was close nearby because he was in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry both looked at Jane in wonderment.

"Keep going," Ron said eagerly.

"Alright, alright. I will," Jane said. "So, when I was trying to think of a spell to say, I saw Malfoy out of the corner of my eye."

Hermione's eyes widened and she just thought her heart skipped a beat because Harry had just fallen off of the couch and landed on top of Ron.

"Bloody hell, Harry. What happened?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry Ron," he said as he got up on the couch again. "I guess I was on the edge of the seat and fell off."

"Because you were so excited?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "Jane keep going." And she did.

"Anyways, I don't know what he was doing. It looked to me like he was talking to someone, but I didn't know because I couldn't read his lips. But when I saw that no one was actually talking to him, I saw that he must have been trying to…I don't know." Jane paused. "Possibly help me?"

She could hear everyone gasp.

"Help you?" Ron said in astonishment. "Why in the world that foul git try to you! I mean in all of the people in the world!"

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione.

"What?" he asked.

"Quite please and watch your language," she said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, again," he mumbled.

"Anyways," Harry began. "What happened next?"

"Okay, well, at first I couldn't tell if what he was saying was a spell or not. It looked it, so I read his lips a couple times and then casted the spell. But, after doing that, I thought about what Lockhart had said to only do, which was to only cast spells to disarm you opponent."

"Except, you weren't sure if that spell was a disarming spell," Hermione added.

"Yeah," agreed Jane.

"So that's how you knew that spell," Harry said looking at his younger sister.

"Please don't tell any of the teachers. I don't want to get into trouble," begged Jane staring into each of her friends' eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to roar with laughter, leaving Jane with a puzzling expression on her face.

"Jane, my sister, we won't tell anyone."

"Yeah we won't tell anyone, I mean we are friends, we wouldn't do anything like that to you," Hermione chuckled wiping away tears from her eyes.

"You okay, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just that, that question made me laugh so hard that tears were starting to form in my eyes."

"Hey guys," Ron stated.

Everyone looked toward were he was sitting, but he wasn't there. They all looked up to see him about to leave the common room.

"Where you going Ron?" Harry questioned.

"I am going to tell," he stated again.

"Wait, you don't mean," Harry started to say

"Yep, that's right Harry, I am going to tell on Jane. I'm going to tell Professor Snape."

Jane, Hermione, and Harry stared opened mouth at Ron in astonishment. Jane looked at Ron, trying to figure out if he was just joking or not, but from his facial expression, he wasn't joking.

Jane tried to speak and try to stop him, but no words would come out. She even tried to get up, but her legs didn't respond.

Just then Ron turned around like he was headed out of the common room, but stopped. Something fishy was going on because Ron had begun to giggle and laugh loudly. Jane couldn't help but wonder why.

Ron had come back over to them and sat down while he was still laughing.

"Come on guys, you can close your mouths now," Ron laughed.

Jane instantly closed hers and sat down next to Ron.

"What the heck did you just do?"

"And don't forget the why part," commanded Hermione from her seat.

"Ohhh, you guys still don't get it do you?" he questioned.

Jane looked at the two students close to her with the questioning look on their face.

"Yep, we still don't get it, Ronald," Jane said.

"Well, then you guys don't get a good joke when it comes to you," Ron laughed a little bit more.

All three of the Gryffindor students stared at Ron with wide-eyed, but suddenly they all narrowed their eyes at him like he was something good to eat.

Ron saw this happen and backed away from his friends.

"Hey guys, it was just a joke, alright?"

"A joke?" Jane demanded. "A joke that looked so real that you couldn't tell it was a joke."

"Especially, since Jane asked us not to tell anyone about what happened to the teachers," growled Hermione.

Ron basically jumped out of his skin when he heard Hermione's voice. It was like he was a little scared human; trying to get off of a island and Hermione's the werewolf who needs some food to eat or else she will die of starvation.

"Alrightly then!" Ron shouted. "I'm sorry Jane."

He tried to look into her eyes, but the were so…so…evilish that he couldn't bare it. Ron got up off of the ground and tried to get away from his three friends.

"What more to you want me to say?"

"Oh, nothing else," Jane told him as she relaxed.

Ron gave a deep sigh and went back to the fireplace. They all went back to the fireplace and sat down.

Jane watched as the flames to the fire danced once more before saying that she was going to her bed to lay down.

As she said goodbye she gave each of them a hug, but the most important thing that she thought that Ron might remember, was when she kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him, "Sorry about scaring you. I kissed on the cheek to make up for that."

Finally, Jane went up to her bed to take a little nap.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later on the evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jane were in their study hall doing homework. It had grown dark outside and was getting darker even lasting minute that pasted by, even every second possibly.

Jane dipped her quill pen in her ink black inkbottle trying hard not to spill. She had not written with a quill pen before so it was quite difficult for her to do.

A couple times already before, she had spilled her inkbottle and had gotten ink all over her homework. Unfortunately, the homework she was doing at that time was none other than potions.

When Professor Snape found out about what happened, he was not surprised and as a punishment he made Jane redo the homework, plus subtracted 5 points from Gryffindor. And, to make sure she didn't do it again, he also added that every time that it happened he would add 5 points, so it would go 5, then 10 and 15.

Jane hated Professor Snape very much when he issued that little rule. She guessed that he had had enough of the ink blotches that were on Jane's homework.

Jane looked at Harry who was sitting next to her, doing his homework. It was dark outside, suggesting that it was about 7:30 or 8:00.

"_Ugh_," Jane thought in frustration. "_What are the ingredients for the wiggenwell potion_?" Her quill pen was down on the table, while her fingers started tapping rapidly.

"Jane," whispered Hermione. "Could you please stop that? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh sorry," Jane apologized while she stopped drumming her fingers against the brown wooden table.

Suddenly, Harry got up from the table. His papers rustled under his hands as her gathered them.

"Where do you think your going mister?" Jane asked quietly.

"I'm going back to the common room," he answered. "So, I will see you back there."

Jane looked at her brother with a worried looked, but nodded to agree with him.

Hermione and Ron both nodded their heads in agreement as well.

After Harry left, Jane went back to work, but somehow she couldn't concentrate on anything because she was worried about Harry, yet she knew he had courage and bravery within himself. Plus, there were so many unanswered questions that Jane didn't know the answer to, who is the heir of Slytherin? She knows it can't be Harry, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron seem to think that it is Draco Malfoy.

"_But how could he be the heir of Slytherin_?" Jane wondered. "_How_? _I guess Harry, Hermione, and Ron are going to find that out when they do the __Polyjuice potion_."

Jane couldn't really concentrate on the work at hand, so she got up and told her friends that she was going to go back to the common room as well. She grabbed her potions homework, but then before she could catch it, her inkbottle feel over and some of the ink got on her homework.

"Grrrr," she growled in a low growl. "Great, now Professor Snape will subtract 20 points from Gryffindor."

Jane quickly grabbed the rest of items and headed towards the common room without another sound.

When she got to the Gryffindor common room, she went straight towards her room. She never stopped to see if Harry was there or not, she never cared at that moment. At that moment, Jane was very frustrated at herself and believe it or not at her teacher, Professor Snape.

"Ugh!" groaned Jane. "I can't believe I did it again! Now what will he think of me! Even more, what will the Gryffindors think of me!"

She through herself onto her bed and stared up at the top of the poster bed.

"_Maybe I just need a break_," thought Jane.

Suddenly, she got an idea! Jane got up and pulled out her blue and black suitcase. She looked in the dresser that was hers and started to grab clothes that she would need for her Winter Break. It was coming up, so she decided to start to pack for it.

"I think it is this coming Friday that it is the big feast?" Jane said to herself. "I don't remember what the teachers told us. But, anyways, at least I'm ready for it."

Soon after Jane was done packing, she found herself getting tired, so she got herself into her night owl pajamas that were brown and got into bed. She took off her glasses, and blow out the candle that was on the table. Jane closed her eyes thinking that the next day would just come by fast just like this day, but couldn't help, but forget something that she didn't do that she needs to do for tomorrow, except she forgot what though. So, she just went to sleep.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. I have been busy and I was also stuck on this chapter, but I have gotten past that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will try to fix them and make the next chapter a bit longer than this one. **


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Sarah's house, Harry?" Jane asked while sitting down on the red couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry looked at Jane and then at his two friends who were warming themselves up in front of the crackling fire.

"I'm sure I don't want to go, Jane," he answered sounding a bit depressed.

Jane looked at Hermione and Ron one last time before saying goodbye.

"Well, I better get going. I don't want to miss the train back to King Cross's Station," said Jane as she got up and gave Hermione and Ron each a hug goodbye.

"Have fun Jane," said Hermione giving Jane a big hug. "It was fun having you here, but also, I will see you after Winter Break is over."

"Yeah," agreed Jane receding from Hermione's arms and moving onto Ron.

She gave the same hug to Ron and said goodbye to him.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to her brother.

Jane looked into those emerald green eyes of her brothers. Her brother looked into her hazel-brown eyes. A tear came rolling down Jane's cheek and vanished onto the ground below her feet.

"I will miss you," she finally said while squeezing Harry in her arms.

"Ah Jane," coughed Harry. "You are crushing my lungs."

Jane instantly let go and blushed a light pink color. "Oh sorry Harry," she apologized.

"No problem."

There was an awkward silence as the four stood by the fireplace, watching the flames lick the wood.

"Well, you better get going. You don't want to miss the train," Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Oh right," Jane said grabbing her bags and heading out. Right as she was about to head out she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Harry hurrying toward her.

"I thought you might need help carrying your things to the train," Harry suggested.

"That would be great," as she handed him her owl's empty cage. They both headed out of the common room and towards the Hogwarts Express.

On the way, they passed by many students with their suitcases trailing behind them while they were holding other bags in their hands as well as pet cages. You could hear the chitter-chatter of the students' conversations. Most of it was about Winter Break and what they were hoping to get from Santa.

"So," Harry said abruptly.

"Oh, yeah Harry," Jane answered looking at him, making sure that he knew that she was listening and not to anyone else.

"What are you going to do over Winter Break?"

"Well…um," Jane stammered. "I don't really know for sure, but I might just stay with Sarah for the most part. Spent time with her."

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah. I did miss her. Quite a lot actually, now that I think about it," Jane stated. "I just want to spend time with her. We might do something together. I do know what she has planned."

"Sounds like fun," commented Harry.

"Thanks." She looked at Harry. He looked a little sad, if Jane was correct. It could be because she was leaving. "_That must be it_," thought Jane.

Before Jane got onto the train, Jane locked her eyes onto her brother's eyes one more time and said goodbye. She gave him a hug and to her surprise, he rapped his arms around her. Jane smiled. Finally, when they released each other, Jane kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I love you brother," she whispered in his ear and left.

As she got on bored, she could see out of the window, Harry's hand still at the place where she just kissed him. Jane giggled and tried to wave her hand to get his attention.

Harry saw Jane and waved back. She was him mouth the something when the whistle blew, but she couldn't tell what it was.

As the wheels started to move, the boxcar that Jane was in, pasted Harry. She could finally see what he was saying.

He was saying, "I love you too sister!"

Onboard the train, Jane walked down the car she was in, trying to find an empty booth where she could relax and have the rest of the time to herself. She finally found one and walked in.

As she sat down near the window, Jane looked out of the glass window to realize that it had started to snow. She watched in awe as the tiny little white snowflakes twirled round and round in the air. Dancing. Having fun while they slowing float down to the ground and softly land. Oh, how beautiful those snowflakes were. They just looked so peaceful and calm like flowers waving in the cool breeze on a hot summers day.

Jane rested her head on the window with her feet close to her chest. While her head was on the window, she could feel the vibrations of the wheels on the tracks. Once in a while, there would be a bump and Jane would hit her head on the glass.

After quite some time, the lady pushing the trolley cart came to the door of the compartment. Jane was still staring out the window watching the snowflakes swirling round and round.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jane turned around to see the lady with the trolley cart on the other side of the door. She got up and opened the sliding glass door, careful not to bump into the trolley or the lady.

"Would you like anything from the trolley dear?" the kind lady asked in her usual voice.

"Um," Jane said looking around on the trolley. There was so much to choose from. There was Chocolate Frogs to Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Pumpkin Juice and a whole lot more!

"I guess, I won't get anything," Jane finally answered the question.

"Are you sure sweetie?" the lady asked, making sure that Jane had made up her mind.

"Yes, I am sure, but thanks for asking," thanked Jane.

"Oh, you're welcome. Anything for a pretty girl like you."

Jane was about to close the compartment door when Jane heard what the lady had told her.

"Wait," Jane said when the lady was about to leave. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course dear," the lady told Jane.

"Thanks," Jane thanked the lady, but Jane wasn't finished with her yet. "How come you think I'm pretty?"

The lady stopped pushing to trolley and turned around.

Jane was right behind her with the door compartment still open.

"Why would you ask such a question? Don't you think your pretty?" the lady questioned Jane back.

"Well, I was just curious to know why you think I'm pretty. That's all," Jane replied confidently.

"You sound like your father and brother," said the lady.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment, but in what way am I like them?"

"Well, deary, that was a compliment."

"Oh," was all Jane could manage to say.

"And to answer your other question, you just have so much bravery in you and confidence that you remind me of your father and…" she paused looking at Jane's eyes.

Jane noticed this and asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh no sweetie. It's just that you have your..."

"Father's eyes," Jane interjected.

"Yes," answered the woman.

"And I have my mother's hair," said Jane.

The lady nodded. "That's why you are pretty. You are a combination of your parents."

Jane could feel a slight blush coming on, but she tried to make it go away.

"Thanks," Jane was the one word that came out of her mouth.

The lady nodded once again and then started to go to the other compartments.

Jane watched as the woman walked up to the compartment next to hers and knocked on the door like she did to hers. The door slid open and the students that were in the compartment, walked up to the trolley to get what they want. One of the students noticed Jane standing in the walkway.

He had short blonde hair with dark blue jeans and a long black and yellow sweater.

He waved and a warm smiled appeared on his face.

Jane waved and smiled back before going back to her compartment. After shutting the door, she sat down back in her seat, but something occurred to her. That boy. That student looked vaguely familiar.

Jane tried to remember who he was. She thought back to her classes. She knew for a fact that he was in one of the classes, but wasn't sure which one.

"_I could go ask him what his name is_," thought Jane.

"_No_," was the response she got back. She thought a bit long while listening to the wheels on the train tracks.

Then the answer hit her like an arrow being shot through a balloon and the balloon making a loud popping noise.

Jane had seen the boy when she had got to Hogwarts on the first day of school, the night of the big feast. His name is, as Jane remembered, James Geldal and he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Jane sat down, relieved that she knew his name.

"_His name is James Geldal. James Geldal. James Geldal_," she kept on repeating in her head.

"Ugh," sighed Jane. "I'm bad at remembering names."

She looked outside the window, folding her right leg over left leg. "At least I remember my brother's name," she gave in. "And I guess I was just at Hogwarts for a few mouths. I still have a few more mouths to go."

Jane curled up close to the window again dreaming of what she might get from Santa for Christmas or from Sarah.

Just the thought of Sarah made Jane happy and excited because she was going to see her.

Except, some part of Jane didn't want to leave Harry behind at Hogwarts. That's why she had asked him if he wanted to come with her. But, Jane understood why he decided to stay behind.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were making a potion and Harry and Ron were turning into Crabbe and Goyle to find out if Malfoy was the heir.

"I mean, Malfoy, no I mean Draco, no," Jane paused remembering what Draco had told her to call him.

"_You can call me Draco_."

"Right then, Draco. I will call you Draco instead of Malfoy," said told herself making sure no one was watching her through the glass door.

She didn't like people staring at her very much. It gave her the creeps.

"Okay getting to the point her. Draco seems like a nice student, but to Harry, Ron and Hermione, he's not. He's evil, cruel, and mean to them," said Jane. "But, to me he is nice and friendly."

Jane pondered on this for a moment until the idea came to her.

He likes me.

"_No! This can't be!_" shout Jane in her head. "_He can't like me!_"

But, this idea soon became clear to her as she remembered that Ginny had told her the same thing after she had he run in with him in the hallway at school.

"_What I was going to say was that Malfoy might like you_," was what Ginny had told Jane after Draco and Jane's little conversation.

Jane sat down wondering why in the world he would like her. She stared out the window watching the passing mounts of snow as they go by them.

Before drifting off to a sleep, Jane dreamed she was outside in a snowy cold day watching the tiny little snowflakes float down like small little ballerinas dancing. Spinning. Twirling. Falling peacefully until they land on the ground with a soft landing. "_It's like a White Christmas_," thought Jane.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been like a year or so since I've updated. I've had other ideas, a huge writers block, and other important things that I've had to do. Thanks so much for waiting! I really appreciate it a ton! Please message me if you have any questions about this chapter or any of the other chapters. I haven't edited this. I will sometime soon. So there might be mistakes, please tell me if there are any or any grammar mistakes or if anything doesn't seem right. I always try to do my best when writing. Thanks again! **

**Ryan Griffinheart**

Chapter 21

Jane woke up to silence on the train. Everyone on the train was gone including that delightful and considerate trolly-cart lady. _Where did everyone go?_ Thought Jane as she grabbed her backpack and walked down the aisle towards the doors that lead outside.

She could hear everyone outside; chatting, laughing, and talking about their first semester at Hogwarts School of Wizardcraft and Wizardry.

As she walked out onto the station, it feels like she had just walked into a theme park, for everywhere she looked, there was always someone or something, such as luggage or a owl's cage, in front of her. _How in the world am I going to find Sarah, _Jane questioned herself as she walked slowly through the dense crowd of muggles, wizards, and squibs alike.

Suddenly, there was a shout amongst the chitter-chattering of the crowd. It wasn't a loud one, for not many people looked at the person who had shouted. Jane was not one of those people because the first time she heard the shout, she thought the person shouting was shouting out her name. She could have been mistake, but there's only one way to find out.

Jane pushed through the mass of people on the platform and soon found herself face to face with Sarah.

"Jane!" shouted Sarah as she grabbed her and gave her a huge hug.

"Sarah . . . Sarah," stammered as Jane tried to get a a breath of air into her lungs. "Your squeezing me too hard."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Sarah after letting go of Jane. She stared down at her, looking her up and down.

"You've changed," she finally said.

"No, I haven't," Jane said.

"Well, if you haven't changed since the last I saw you, then it must be that you have something on your mind," suggested Sarah, her voice sounding over the hundreds of people around them.

Jane just stared at the ground as a boy and his family walked past them towards the gateway to the other platforms.

"I'll take that as a . . . yes, but we don't have to talk about it right now, not here anyway," Sarah said. "Ready to go home?"

"Oh, I am, definitely," Jane told Sarah as she grabbed her luggage.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sarah grabbing her owl's cage. They both walked away from the train and off into wherever the flow of the crowd was taking them.

When upon arriving at home, Jane ran into the house and flipped out onto the couch in the family room.

"Well, someone here looks like they missed home badly," Sarah said as she dragged Jane's luggage into the house.

All Jane did was just nod her head in reply.

"You know. I could use some help with bring in your luggage," suggested Sarah. "Or I could just leave it in the car and have you get it."

Jane stared at Sarah, wide eyed.

"You wouldn't," she told Sarah.

"I would if you don't help me," Sarah implied.

Like a flash of lightning, Jane was up off the couch, helping Sarah with her items.

"Thanks fro helping," Sarah smiled at Jane who was hulling her suitcase up the steps to her bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Jane as she disappeared upstairs.

Later that day, when Jane was downstairs reading _The Last Battle_, which was the last book in the Chronicles of Narnia series. Sarah came over to Jane and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

Jane's long red hair was in a pony-tail that slid down onto her shoulder. She looked so beautiful there, just sitting there on the light red couch, sitting with her legs straight out in front of her; not having a care in the world.

"So, how's the book?" Sarah asked Jane, interrupting her reading.

"It's really good," Jane said without taking her eyes off the book.

"What's good about the book?"

Jane put the book down and looked at Sarah.

"Were you really going to leave my luggage in the car?" Jane asked changing the subject.

Sarah thought about it for a moment and then simply told Jane, "No."

"Then why did you say that you were going to leave my luggage in the car if I didn't come to help you?" questioned Jane.

"I merely needed help and I wasn't going to do it all on my own," answered Sarah.

There was a moment of silence between them as they listened to the cars go by outside.

"I understand that you just got home and are looking forward to the Winter Break," Sarah started. "But, you still need to be responsible for your own items. I can't be there all the time to help you."

Jane nodded her head acknowledging.

"So, how's Hogwarts?" Sarah asked.

"It's great. I've met new friends, had fun in many of my classes, and down lots and lots of homework."

"Well, that's to be expected," laughed Sarah.

"You're right," Jane smiled.

"But, besides the work, what new friends have you made?"

"I met Harry's friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Their both in Gryffindor and are Harry's age," concluded Jane.

"So, you have met your twin brother?" inquired Sarah.

"Yeah, I have. He's really nice. He got jet black hair that is always untidy no matter what you do to it and he's got our mum's eyes, sparkling emerald green."

"I kind of figured he would look a lot like James," Sarah said sitting back in the flowery chair.

"He's also got round framed glasses," added Jane.

"Hm. Definitely sounds like he looks like James a lot."

There was silence as Jane thought about Malfoy and what Ginny had told her a couple weeks ago. _I think Draco Malfoy likes you. _That phrase kept repeating over and over in her head like a rolling pin rolling over dough.

_How can he like me? I mean, he hates Harry, so he should hate me. I'm a Potter and I am in Gryffindor. Now hold on, get a grip of yourself, Jane. Hate is not the right word, it should be dislike. Yeah, _thought Jane.

Strings of thought were just running through her head and they were all about Malfoy.

Jane was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Sarah calling her name.

"Jane? You there? Jane?"

"Oh . . . yeah Sarah?" Jane asked snapping out of her train of thought.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine Sarah," lied Jane.

"It doesn't look like it."

"No, Sarah. I'm fine."

"Okay, but just as an observation, I can tell that something is on your mind."

Sarah started to lean forward in her chair, for she was worried that something was wrong.

"Did something happen at school that you got into trouble with a teacher or a student?" wondered Sarah.

"No, no, no. Nothing of that sort. Actually it was quite the opposite."

_I can't believe I am going to tell Sarah about Draco Malfoy, _thought Jane as she sighed.

Jane was just about to open her mouth when Sarah interjected and said,

"We can talk about this later if you would like, because I can sense that this has to deal with a boy, doesn't it."

Jane nodded.

"I figured. Let's talk about this later okay? If that makes you feel better?"

"Makes me feel a lot better," Jane whispered.

"I'm glad. Now how about we watch some _Star Trek Deep Space Nine_? Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds great," smiled Jane.

As Sarah got in the first disk to the first season of _Star Trek_, Jane asked Sarah,

"How did you know it was about a boy?"

"What?"

"How did you know I was having, well, um, you know boy problems?"

"A woman can always tell Jane, even if she doesn't have any children, she just can," Sarah responded after turning on the T.V to show the main menu of the disk.

"Ah, okay," was all Jane said.

"Someday you'll be my age and get to see what I mean. But, for now let's watch some DS9, shall we?"

"Yes, let's start," beamed Jane.


	23. Chapter 22

**Finally I have been able to post the next chapter to The Chronicles of Jane Potter Book 1. I know it's been a long time, but I'm so glad and happy that I can finally post this. I've had a lot of school work since Winter Break ended and I didn't type as much during Winter Break. Not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter to this story or to any of my chapters. Hopefully I'lll be able to get one updated within the next couple of weeks, but I'm not making any promises. I''ll that I ask it that you be patient with me and enjoy the chapter! Sorry, it's not that long. Hopefully the next upcoming chapters will be longer. Not sure though. :/ Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 22

After a couple of long days, Jane and Sarah decided to just spend a little time at home, talking about school, the weather, and other events that had been going on.

In the previous days, Jane and Sarah had gone to visit Sarah's side of the family for Christmas and while they were there, Jane got a chance to meet some new people, play some new games, and get a couple presents of her own. One of the presents she had gotten was from Sarah's mother. The present was a knitted quilt with all different shapes, colors, and designs on it. Jane loved it so much that she decided to take it with her when she went back to Hogwarts.

There were some moments over break when Jane missed Hogwarts, especially since Harry wasn't with her. But, Jane put all of those feelings aside and tried, to the best of her ability, to focus on the present and what she was doing at each moment. Sometimes it was easy, but most times, it was difficult, mainly because, Jane felt like she is just getting to know Harry and she didn't want to lose him.

Soon, there were only a couple days left of Jane's wintery wonderland break and before long, she would have to go back to school.

Jane pulled the heavy quilt close and tucked her legs close against her chest, while she started thinking about school again and about Harry. _How did the polyjuice potion go? _Jane wondered. _Did they find out if Malfoy is the heir of __Slytherin? Or is it someone else? _Jane wanted to know badly, but she had to wait until the first day back at school.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked while she walked over to Jane and handed her a cup of hot coco with white fluffy marshmallows.

"Thanks for the coco," Jane said as she stared into the blazing hot red-orange flames of the fire.

"Jane?" Sarah questioned, her voice raising just a bit.

"Oh, yeah . . .um. Everything's fine," Jane answered, not quite sure what to say.

"Jane." Sarah paused. "I know you too well. Not everything is fine."

There was silence, except for the crackling of the flames that licked at the burning wood in the fire pit.

Sarah was about to ask Jane again, but then Jane gave a small sigh making her shoulders go up and down.

"You know how I am starting to have boy problems, right?" Jane asked Sarah.

Sarah could tell there was some uncertainty in Jane's voice.

"Yeah," Sarah answered leaning back in the dark red chair she was sitting in.

"Well, there's . . .well . . .you see this boy," Jane stated still staring into the blazing flames of the fire pit.

"Go ahead," Sarah said, gently trying to push Jane into talking.

"He has blonde slick hair and he's not in the same house as I am," Jane continued.

Sarah nodded and asked, "What house is he in?"

"Slytherin, but . . . the thing is." Jane paused before continuing. "He hates, no, dislikes Harry, Ron, and Hermione." That's when Jane looked up at Sarah.

"Ah. And you're afraid that if you become friends with this boy, Harry won't love you anymore?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows lifting up.

"Yes, and no. I'm afraid that if I become friends with this boy, Harry will loose trust in me and he will love me less than he did before. I'm also afraid that if I become friends with this boy, I'll get into trouble."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Trouble?" she asked with a look of suspicion. "What makes you think you'll get into trouble with this boy?"

Jane then started to explain the duel in which she and Harry and participated in for Defense Against the Dark Arts class and what spell she had accidentally used because the boy, Draco Malfoy, had mouthed the spell to her.

"Draco didn't actually say it, he just mouthed it and all I did was cast it," Jane tried to explain.

"So, this boy, Draco, never did anything?"

"Yes," Jane agreed.

Sarah stood up and kneeled down by the fire, that was going out. She took the metal poker and started poking at the burnt wood, trying to make the fire warmer.

After she was done, Sarah come over to Jane and knelt down by her, so that their faces were a few feet away from each other.

Jane could smell the scent of hot chocolate from Sarah's breath as she spoke.

"First of all, Jane no matter what you choose to do, I'll always be by your side. No matter what. Second, I have a strong feeling that if you choose to be friends with Draco, Harry will still love you because your his sister! I know there are probably going to be hardships that you have to go through, but Harry will be there. Lastly, if you somehow do end up in trouble or you're in trouble, just know that I believe in you and to believe in yourself. Self-confidence is the key," Sarah finished before she kissed Jane on the forehead. "Remember, whatever you decide, I'll support you, and if you ever need my advice, please don't be afraid to ask." Sarah then left the room for Jane to resolve her current dilemma with Draco Malfoy.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Winter Break was at its end as Jane gathered up her clothes to pack into her suitcase. She was finally getting ready go back to Hogwarts. Jane was actually looking forward to going back to school, but like most students, she wanted to stay home and enjoy herself, too. But, she knew that she couldn't do that because some part of her would really miss Hogwarts and really miss being there. _It's like my second home, _Jane thought to herself as she grabbed _The Hobbit _by J.R.R Tolkien. "I can't wait till I start reading you," Jane said to herself as she put the book in her dark blue and orange book bag along with her supplies for writing letters to Sarah, including some treats for her snowy owl, Snowball.

"Jane!" A shout made it's way up the stairs and into Jane's room.

"Yeah!" Jane shouted back to Sarah.

"You ready to leave?"

"Yeah! Be right down!" Jane answered.

Just before Jane left, she looked around her small, quiet room, taking in all of the memories. Slowly, Jane closed her eyes, as if she were taking a mental picture of her room and then walked down the stairs with all of her luggage. She saw Sarah waiting by the door to take her to the station.

"Ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," was Jane's reply.

"You sure?" Sarah questioned Jane, as if double checking to see that she wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Positive."

"Alright." Both Sarah, and Jane then went through the door and headed towards the car. _Another semester at Hogwarts, _thought Jane after she had gotten into the maroon colored car. _This should be exciting! _

By the time the Hogwarts Express had departed, it was already around one o'clock in the afternoon. Jane started to make her way towards one of the empty compartments, near the end of the train. She finally found one, closed the door, pulled out _The Hobbit _from her book bagand began reading it.

The warm afternoon sun soon turned into a cool evening sun, slowing setting on the horizon. Students were grabbing their coats and jackets as they walked out onto the platform, next to the train. Among them was Jane. She was wearing a puffy red coat with two pockets, one either side of the zipper. She had one glove in each pocket. On top of Jane's head was a blue and orange hat to keep her ears and head warm.

Jane started looking at her surroundings. Many people were dressed in their school uniforms already. Some of the students, Jane could already tell were in the House of Slytherin or in the House of Gryffindor because of their House's colors. Suddenly, their was this giant, loud voice coming from behind her.

_ "_Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Hopefully your Winter Break was a success and you're ready to learn some new things! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!" Jane turned around to see Hagrid the Game Keeper a few feet away from her. She smiled as she remembered meeting him for the first time last year.

The students then started to follow Hagrid through the grounds of Hogwarts to the castle where they all would finally get some rest and warmth.

Once inside, Jane was left by herself to do whatever she desired to do, but dinner wasn't too far away, so whatever she decided to do, she had a limited amount of time.

In the end, Jane decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to see if Harry, Ron and Hermione were there or anyone else she knew was there, so that she could talk to them. _Man, I missed __this place,_ thought Jane as she traveled up the marble staircase towards the seventh floor to the Fat Lady who guards the entrance to Gryffindor's Tower.

Gryffindor Tower has always been guarded by the Fat Lady, with her white toga and colorful wreath on top of her head. Except, sometimes, she would be in her opera singing mood. If the Fat Lady was in her opera singing mood, she would always try and break the crystal wine glass in her left hand. Jane was annoyed at this because, first off, the Fat Lady couldn't sing, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't sing! Second, every time the Fat Lady would sing, she would always be out of tune and it was deafening to Jane's ears. Third, it was just plain out right annoying! Thankfully, when Jane got to the Gryffindor Tower entrance, the Fat Lady wasn't in her musical singing mood. She actually looked quite bored.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked turning her head to have her eyes look upon Jane.

"Wattlebird," Jane simply replied.

"I'm sorry that's the incorrect password," the Fat Lady stated without expression.

"What?"

"That is the incorrect password is what I merely said," the Fat Lady replied again.

"That can't be right," Jane said putting her hands on her hips.

"Tis the truth."

Jane tried saying the password again, but she got the same response from the Fat Lady. _Great. Now what I am suppose to do__, _thought Jane.

**Well, there's chapter 23! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know how long it will be until I update again for this story or for my other stories, but I want to thank my readers for being patient with me and waiting for the next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing, if you have already done so! Also, I did edit this chapter. Please tell me if there is anything that I missed. I promise I won't bite. **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Since Jane couldn't go into the Gryffindor Common room, she started to walk back to the grand staircases when she heard talking coming from the corridors. It started to get louder, and as it did, a light blub lit up as Jane realized who the voices belonged to. She ran around the corner of the hallway and bumped right into Harry and Ron. All three of them fell down in a clumsy way. When Harry and Ron looked up to see who they ran into, they only caught a glimpse because Jane had scrambled up to them and was giving both of them a giant hug!

"Um, Jane you're …. uh . . . squeezing us a bit too hard," Harry said from under Jane's shoulder length dark red hair.

"Oh, sorry Harry," apologized Jane as she let go and stood up.

"Eegh!" shouted Ron.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're sister's hair is in my mouth!" Ron said sounding disgusted.

Jane sheepishly grinned while she shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry?"

Ron looked at Harry who looked at Jane.

"What? I was excited to see you guys," Jane protested. "Weren't you?"

Neither said a word.

"You've got to be joking," Jane simply stated. "You didn't miss me?"

"No, no. We did miss you, at least I did," Harry explained.

Jane then turned her head and fixed her eyes upon Ron.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Never mind," Jane said dropping the topic. "Anyways, where's Hermione?"

Harry and Ron both looked at each other. Jane stared at both of them, waiting for an answer, when she spotted a black leather-bound book with bright tan colored pages. Jane walked over to where the book lay open on its spine. Ron and Harry watched Jane walk over and pick up the book.

Jane flipped through the pages, except they all were blank. Nothing was written inside and nothing was on the dark black cover.

"Where did you get this book?" Jane asked still flipping the book in her hands. When Jane got no answer, she turned around and asked once again, "Where did you get this book and where is Hermione?"

"It's a long story," Ron said.

"I've got time," replied Jane.

"I know you do, but we can't tell it here," Harry said. "Let's go to the Gryffindor Common Room and we'll tell you there."

"Alright," Jane agreed as she handed over the book to Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Jane then preceded to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to chat about what Jane had missed while she was away on Winter Break.

Jane sat down upon a dark red chair next to the fire place that was alight with bright orange and red flames glowing like fireworks in the dark night sky. Ron and Harry sat down on the sofa close by. No one else was in the common room. _Everyone must all be either at dinner or off with their friends, _thought Jane as she let her eyes wonder about the small cozy room.

"So," Jane said letting the silence sink in before going on. "What have I missed while I was on Winter Break?"

"Well, for starters, Malfoy isn't the heir of Slytherin," Ron blurted out.

"He isn't?" Jane asked, surprised that Ron had told her.

"No he isn't. He has absolutely nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets."

"Well, that's good to know, right?" Jane asked.

"Yes, it is," Harry butted in.

Jane nodded."Okay, then who is the heir of Slytherin?"

"We don't know; but we do know that 50 years ago, when it was opened, a young girl died." Ron shrugged.

"And how did you find out that information?" Jane asked both Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy told us," Harry answered. "He said, it's been fifty years since the chamber has been opened. He wouldn't tell us who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died."

Jane's eyes opened wide when she heard Harry say mudblood. "He said that?" she asked, still surprised.

Ron and Harry both nodded.

"And that's exactly what he said," added Ron.

Jane stared into the fire, not knowing what to say next.

"You okay Jane?" Harry asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Jane told Harry. "So where is Hermione?"

"She was going to come with us, but she got turned into a cat when she drank the polyjuice potion," Ron explained.

"How?"

"The hairs that she pulled off the Slytherin robes were't human hairs. They were cat hairs, and so when she essentially drank the potion, she partially turned into a cat," explained Harry.

"The polyjuice potion is only for human transformation, not animals," Ron added.

"So, where is she now?" Jane wondered.

"She's in the Hospital Wing until she can stop coughing up hairballs," Ron said.

"Well, I hope she's okay," Jane said, her voice sounding a bit concerned.

"She will be," Harry said trying reassure Jane.

There was a moment of silence except for the crackling of the fire that was starting to go out, it seemed like it was trying to hold onto its own life and stay alive for a few more minutes.

"I think I'll turn in for the night," Harry said breaking the silence. "Besides, I want to take a look at this diary that Ron and I found in the girls lavatory."

"Girls lavatory?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, on the first floor, near the Hospital Wing," Harry clarified.

"Oh, you mean the lavatory that no one goes into?"

"Yes."

Jane nodded her head, acknowledging Harry's answer. "Well, I better go to bed. I'm quite tired. See you guys in the morning."

"Night Jane," both Harry and Ron said as Jane headed to the girls' dormitory.

"Sleep well," shouted Harry.

"Thanks! You too Harry!" With that, Jane walked into the girls' dormitory.

Soon, Jane was inside her warm, cozy bed; cuddled up inside with three layers of blankets, including the quilt she had gotten for Christmas.

Jane slowly closed her eyes and started to dream about her parents, Lily and James, and the stories that Sarah had told. Finally, Jane fell into a deep, dark sleep, dreaming, about Lily and James.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer, but it still may be short because of the dialogue. Please, if you want, review and tell me what you think. Enjoy the rest of your day!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Streams of shinning light poured through the opened windows as a cool light breeze came in through the windows and rustled Jane's long dark red hair. The soft, light wind continued to blow gently, and ruffle the covers of Jane's bed, which made her moan and groan as she rolled over to her other side to escape the morning light.

Without warning, the covers flew off Jane's bed and landed on the ground behind Jane. A blast of the cold morning air rushed in through the windows to meet Jane's warm-blooded body. Shivers ran up and down her spine like little tiny spiders.

Jane's eyes flew wide open as shivers started moving rapidly up and down her whole body. She briskly got out of bed, grabbed her uniform from the cabinet, and ran into the restroom to take a nice streaming hot shower.

After about 20 minutes, Jane was dressed, cleaned, and hungry for some breakfast, for once she stepped out of the restroom, a deep, low growl emitted from the depths of her stomach.

"Looks like someone is hungry," a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Why, morning Hermione," greeted Jane as she walked over to her bed and set down her pajamas. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Nothing bothered me," replied Hermione as she sat down on her bed. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept hard as a rock," answered Jane, while grabbing a hairbrush and beginning to brush her hair. Jane's long damp, red dark hair fell down to her shoulders as she brushed through the knots in her hair.

"So," Jane said while brushing her hair, "What is up for your day?"

"Right now, I just want to get some food in my stomach," Hermione said eagerly.

Suddenly, there was another deep low growl that sounded like it was from Jane's stomach.

"And apparently, I'm not the only one who is hungry," Hermione said with a smile.

"Apparently, you're not," Jane smiled back. She put down the brush and finished of her hair, by putting it in a ponytail.

Jane turned towards Hermione who had folded her arms over her chest, impatiently waiting for Jane to finish with her hair.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast," Jane said walking out of the girls' dormitory.

Both Gryffindor students walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and to the Great Hall to satisfy their stomachs.

Once settled down, Jane and Hermione started eating their breakfast. Jane had some scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and hot chocolate to drink. Hermione on the other hand was having french toast, a fried egg, some bacon, and tea to drink.

The chattering and laughter of the students in the Great Hall echoed off the walls like they were some sort of backboard. Each laughter different from the other. Each voice higher or lower than the other students'. It was a symphony of voices and laughter; of voices high and low.

"So," Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink. "How was your Winter Break?"

Jane looked up from her breakfast. "My what?"

"Winter Break," Hermione repeated.

Jane just kept on staring at Hermione with blank eyes.

"You know," Hermione started. "You went back to your guardian Sarah, and you spent the whole Christmas vacation with her?"

Jane's eyes went wide at the realization. "Oh! That Winter Break," Jane said finally realizing what Hermione meant. Hermione stared at Jane with a questioning look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Jane asked while taking a sip of her steaming hot chocolate.

Hermione just shook her head disapprovingly.

There was a moment of silence as the two students drank their hot drinks in the morning air-filled with laughter and chatter.

Jane was the one who broke the silence between the two of them by asking, "Weren't you in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, I was," replied Hermione, "but I was released this morning."

"Was it was before I woke up this morning?" asked Jane.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ah," said Jane as said took another sip of her now warm hot chocolate.

The chitter-chattering and laughter started to die down as students started to head off towards classes, for every students know no one would want to be late for class.

Jane didn't want to be late to her first class, especially if it was potions, so Jane said to Hermione, "I better get going."

"I should as well," agreed Hermione after finishing up her tea.

"See you later Hermione!" waved Jane.

"You too!" gestured Hermione.

Then both Gryffindor students headed off towards their classes.

**AN: I know its been ages since I updated, but there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I am doing my best to type everyday, but it seems like I am procrastinating on this story. I don't mean to, because I love this story! :) Anyways, pm me any questions you have and I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


End file.
